Shikō no Kōtei
by Meiou-Sama
Summary: Naruto Kaizer Beluzel, El Jūbi (Bestia de Diez Colas) termino conociendo por pura casualidad a Great Red y Ophis en la brecha dimensional iniciando un combate con ellos. Pero por asares del destino termina apareciendo en medio de la gran guerra de las tres facciones dando inicio a su leyenda.
1. Shikō no Kōtei 01

**Hola a todos soy Meiou-Sama y sé que esto es ridículo a estas alturas de la historia pero les traigo esta nueva versión/mejora ****kōtei no Bijū****solo que esta tendrá grandes cambios en la historia y muchas cosas más. El porqué de esto, bueno me puse a analizar mi situación y las historia me gusta pero a la vez no, ya que solo escribía y publicaba, sin fijarme de los errores o si le agregara más detalles.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores que les gusto leer y disfrutaron mi historia y dejaron bueno comentarios, pero les aseguro que la nueva versión les gustara aún más. **

**Los derechos de Naruto o High School DxD pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Ichiei Ishibumi, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente idee como objetos y armas creados por mi persona.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "La paz solo se conoce cuando existió el dolor".

Personajes pensando: "_La calma solo se valora cuando se vivió la desesperación_".

Criaturas hablando: "**Siempre estoy listo para morir pero nunca para perder** ".

Criaturas pensando: "_**A lo que tu llamas locura, yo le digo aceptar la realidad**_".

Técnicas: "**Banbutsu Sōzō".**

Ubicación: **{X Palacio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**El Emperador Supremo (Parte 1)**

Dentro de un cuarto bien iluminado, decorado y espacioso yacía una figura masculina sentada un gran trono hecho de mármol con ornamentos dorados, en una gran sala que parecía de reuniones con adornos ornamentales en las paredes y una gran puerta ornamentada frente al trono, todo esto señalaba que se encontraba en una sala del trono de algún castillo de algún reino.

"Ufff que aburrido" Resoplo un joven de aparentes de 18 años. Su cabello es de un rubio dorado fino y suave y con un corte desmechado, que no deja de ser elegante a pesar de moderno, su cara lucía una expresión tranquila y confiada. Resaltando perfectamente por mechones largos a ambos lados, y su peculiar flequillo cruzado destaca unos intensos y sobrenaturales ojos escarlatas como la sangre fresca.

Él joven vestía con un uniforme gakuran que consistía en una chaqueta negra con detalles dorados en el cuello, abotonada de arriba asía abajo con botones dorados, una franja dorada bajando por el centro de su pecho, En las muñecas tenía anillos Dorados como Mancuernillas. Su calzado eran unos zapatos mocasines negro con detalles dorados.

El nombre de este joven era **Naruto Kaizer Beluzel**, El Emperador Supremo (Shikō no Kōtei), Dios de la Destrucción (Hakai no Kami), Dios de la Creación (Sōzō no Kami), Dios de la Guerra (Sensō no Kami) por el gran alcance de su poder infinito.

"Tks, esto es muy aburrido… quiero algo de acción" Naruto murmuro fastidiado mientras se hundía en su trono" _Tengo tiempo que no participo en una buena batalla" _pensó mientras sonreía torcidamente. Naruto se levantó de su trono y caminos hacia la gran puerta.

"Jejeje, es hora de que cause algunos estragos "Murmuro el joven rubio con malicia, ya en frente de la puerta, las puertas como si tuvieran mente propia se abrieron dándole paso a su Emperador, que con gracia camino por el gran pasillo con rumbo desconocido.

**{X Unos minuto después X}**

Naruto ahora se encontraba en un bosque con árboles de gran tamaño conocido como el bosque de los gigantes por el gran tamaño que alcanzaban sus árboles. A lo lejos el rubio podía oír el sonido que hacia el agua al caer de una gran altura, reconociéndola como la cascada del fin por la altura de su caída. Dirigiéndose a la cascada el rubio se desvió de su objetivo para tomar un baño al aire libre.

"Quizás debería tomar un gran baño antes" Naruto dijo apartando algunos matorrales que ocultaban el rio de la cascada.

Al apartar el ultimo matorral, el rubio se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que estaba o más bien la mujer que actualmente se bañaba en frente de él.

En toda la orilla del rio una mujer hermosa de compleción delgada pero bien formada, con ojos de color azul claro, una cabellera color purpura hasta la cintura con el flequillo corto al estilo hime. Vestía el atuendo tradicional miko que consistía hakama púrpura, un haori blanco, un cinturón/faja obi purpura y unas sandalias tabis y una cinta blanca para mantener recogido su hermosa cabellera, toda esta vestimenta resaltaba la bella figura con pechos de perfecto tamaño y cintura pequeña y delgada, todo esto sumado a sus rasgos faciales, la ponía en la categoría de la esposa japonesa ideal, esta mujer era la Hannya del Norte (Han'nya kita), **Asama Miya**.

Naruto se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para contemplar a la belleza de cabello púrpura mientas meditaba a orillas del rio "_Siempre lo he dicho y no me cansare de repetirlo. Miya-chan tiene un hermoso cuerpo _"pensó el rubio viendo con cuidado la esbelta figura de la peli púrpura.

La mujer de pelo púrpura sintió que alguien la observaba y con un rápido movimiento de su mano desenfundo su shirasaya hacia la dirección donde el mirón se escondía. Una cuchilla de viento corto los arbustos y árboles en esa dirección provocando que cayeran y levantarán una cortina de humo.

Milésimas de segundos antes de que la mujer realizara su ataque. Naruto salto a otra ubicación para luego ver como los arbustos donde él se escondía fueron cortados por una cuchilla de viento.

"_Fiuu, los sentidos de Miya-chan siguen afilados como siempre_ "pensó Naruto viendo como ahora la mujer señalaba su ubicación con su shirasaya.

"Tú, quien seas sal o lo tomare como una amenaza y me veré obligada a matarte" dijo con voz autoritaria Miya señalando con su arma la ubicación del mirón.

Naruto no queriendo provocar la ira de la belleza de pelo púrpura, salió de su ubicación con las manos en alto" Maa, maa, Miya-chan no hace falta usar la violencia, solo era yo que pasaba por aquí "dijo quedando frente a la mujer de pelo púrpura.

"Ara, Naruto-kun no deberías de estar espiando, podría haberte lastimado" dijo Miya negando suavemente con su cabeza mientras envainaba su shirasaya para luego salir del agua y apoyarse en una roca para secarse los pies "¿y eso que no estás en el palacio?" pregunto curiosa Miya.

Naruto se acercó más y tomo asiento cerca de ella "Estar todo el día sentado en un trono no es divertido, así que Salí a despejar mi pensamientos "dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Miya esbozo una suave sonrisa y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro" Acaso el Emperador se está aburriendo de su trabajo "dijo Miya suavemente riendo.

Naruto la miro con una ceja alzada" No exactamente… es solo que extraño el campo de batalla, la sensación de adrenalina que provoca las batallas es algo que no he vivido durante muchos años" dijo el rubio mientras miraba su mano para luego serrarla de golpe "y tu Miya-chan, ¿qué hacías aquí sola? "Pregunto interesado el rubio.

"Solo ordenaba mis pensamientos, últimamente he estado muy distraída "dijo Miya viendo como el agua caía desde la cascada.

"Puedo saber que te tiene distraída "pregunto con curiosidad Naruto mirando atentamente a la mujer de cabellera púrpura.

Miya se levantó suavemente de la roca y se paró frente al rubio "Es un secreto curiosito "dijo juguetonamente Miya mientras alborotaba el cabello de Naruto.

El rubio bufo molesto por ser tratado como un niño "Oye no soy un niño, soy un hombre hecho y derecho "dijo Naruto evitando la mirada con fastidio causándole una pequeña sonrisa a la hermosa mujer.

"Fufu, es verdad. Eres un hombre y… uno muy guapo "dijo Miya para luego emprender camino rumbo al palacio.

Naruto solo siguió con la mirada y de forma discreta el leve movimiento que hacían las caderas de la bella mujer de cabellera púrpura.

"Yare, yare hay que ver que las mujeres son muy complejas" dijo Naruto suspirando para luego esbozar una media sonrisa "_pero eso solo las hace más hermosas e interesantes"_ pensó Naruto para luego levantarse y tomar un rumbo distinto al de Miya.

Camino durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva, adentrándose en la cueva el rubio bajo por un pasillo con escaleras que bajaba al nivel inferior. El camino era ilumino por unos cristales que desprendían una luz azul fosforescente. Después de bajar por todas las escaleras llego a una cama subterránea circular con muchas runas arcanas dibujadas alrededor del suelo y las paredes.

Posicionándose en el centro del círculo Naruto junto las manos para luego realizar una serie de sellos con las manos "**Jigen no Kōtsū (Transportación Dimensional)****"** dijo Naruto para luego ser rodeado por una esfera azulada liberando partículas azules y chispas eléctricas que hacían contacto con las runas. De un momento a otro le esfera desapareció, llevándose a Naruto de la cueva.

**{X Ubicación Desconocida X} **

En un vacío completamente negro una esfera de energía azulada apareció, revelando a Naruto que miraba a su alrededor buscando señales de vida.

"_Esto es ciertamente inusual, se supone que la trasportación dimensional me haría llegar a la fuente de energía que hay en cierta dimensión, casi como un puente_" pensó Naruto buscando un posible error en la técnica" _No. es imposible que pueda ver un error… la invente específicamente para que me llevara a la fuente de energía más fuerte en su dimensión_ "pensó Naruto mientras levitaba para luego emprender vuelo.

Estuvo mucho tiempo volando por todo este vacío negro y pareciera que no fuera avanzado nada o estuviera volando en círculos. Harto de tanta duda se detuvo abruptamente en el aire y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ya tuve suficiente" dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrase, para luego abrir lentamente sus ojos que ahora eran dorados. Un ajuste de sombra alrededor de los ojos y sobre los párpados de color rojo "Tks. usar esto para ubicarme es verdaderamente molesto… espero que este lugar tenga algo mejor que ofrecerme porque si no la destru-"Naruto para de repente por las dos fuentes de energía que sintió.

Eran dos, sin duda había dos seres muy poderosos en este vacío y lo acaba de comprobar. Estos seres de seguro están luchando porque sus energías demostraban emociones de batalla, adrenalina, caos, sed de sangre, ferocidad y violencia. Sin duda que estas emociones lo estaban incitando a que se les uniera en el fulgor de la batalla.

"Definitivamente tengo que auto invitarme a esa batalla… después de todo sería un insulto a los anfitriones "dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de medio lado para luego desparecer en un borrón de velocidad.

Cuando llego a la ubicación de donde provenían las dos energías, se sorprendió por lo que veia delante de él.

Frente a él yacían dos dragones y muy grandes dragones batallando ferozmente entre ellos.

El primero era un gran dragón cubierto de escamas rojas occidental colosal y un cuerno en su nariz, ojos amarillos y feroces y muchos cuernos cubriendo su cuello. En la parte inferior del cuerpo era de un color crema por toda la zona del vientre, cola y patas. Su tamaño quizás ronda alrededor de los 100. Este dragón era **Great Red**, The Apocalypse Dragón, True Red Dragón Emperor God.

El segundo era un dragón no tan grande como el primero pero tampoco era pequeño quizás de unos 60 metros. Su cuerpo está cubierto por escamas negras decoradas con espirales moradas, su parte inferior, más específicamente su vientre, la cola y patas tenían un color gris claro. Posee una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y tiene ojos pequeños y brillantes blancos. Siendo este dragón **Ophis**, The Ouroboros Dragón, Infinite Dragón God.

Los dos dragones detuvieron su feroz batalla al sentir otra presencia muy cerca de ellos. Al mirar a esa dirección se encontraron con un hombre joven y rubio, que los observaba muy interesado.

"**Un ser humano… no. Tú no eres ni humano ni nada que yo conozca, solo tienes apariencia humana que eres**" pregunto el colosal dragón rojo mirando peligrosamente al rubio.

"sabes es de muy mala educación preguntar esas cosas sin antes presentarte" dijo Naruto para nada asustado o intimidado por la cercanía con el dragón "pero bueno me presento. Soy Naruto Kaizer Beluzel y sobre que soy… eso todavía ni yo lo sé "dijo Naruto casi con burla.

El dragón negro tomo la palabra "**No eres ni ángel ni demonio. Qué clase de criatura eres**" pregunto el dragón negro con una voz monótona.

El rubio suspiro molesto por la insistencia de los dos dragones" Soy un **Bijū (Bestia con Cola)** eso es todo lo que diré. Si quieren saber más tendrán que sacármelo a la fuerza "dijo Naruto provocando que el dragón rojo se enfadara y lo atacara.

Great Red lanzo un poderoso zarpazo hacia Naruto, el cual se quedó quieto y esquivo el zarpazo en el último segundo" Ohh. Pero que impaciente "dijo Naruto ahora tomando distancia" si quieren pelear dejen que me prepare primero" dijo para luego ser rodeado por partículas oscuras y doradas formando una esfera.

Cuando la esfera se disipo Naruto ahora vestía una armadura sobre sus ropas. La armadura era similar a la de un caballero medieval, de color negro con adornos dorados, con dos picos que sobresalen en la parte superior de los hombros, un cuello alto y una capa roja tan larga que casi llega al suelo. Para demostrar su posición como "**Emperador Supremo**" usa un casco/mascara negro que también funciona como corona con una gema morada en el centro.

"empecemos "dijo el ahora cubierto Naruto por su armadura.

Los dos dragones se lanzaron en contra del rubio, siendo Big Red el primero en atacar con una gran bola de fuego ardiente. La bola de fuego rápidamente se dirigió hacia Naruto.

Naruto extendió sus manos hacia el frente "**Shinra Tensei (Juicio Divino)**" de la nada una fuerza invisible impacto con la bola de fuego disipándola en el acto "Mi turno" murmuro Naruto debajo de su casco/mascara.

El rubio desapareció en un borrón y apareció cerca de Great Red propinándole un fuerte golpe. Que tomo por sorpresa al dragón que no esperaba semejante fuerza de un ser tan pequeño como el rubio. El golpe lo alejo unos diez metros del rubio quedando aturdido.

En un momento de distracción Naruto fue envestido por la cabeza de Ophis para luego atacar al rubio con una bola de fuego morado envolviendo rápidamente al rubio con el fuego.

"**Eres patético Great Red. Ni siquiera pudiste acertar un ataque** "dijo Ophis monótonamente burlándose del dragón rojo.

"**No fanfarrones Ophis. Todavía no lo has derrotado** "comento Great Red haciendo que Ophis volteara su cabeza hacia donde quedo el fuego. Ambos dragones observaron como las llamas moradas se disiparon de golpe mostrando a un Naruto completamente intacto.

"Debo decir que me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero eso no podrá acabar conmigo "dijo Naruto sacudiendo el polvo de su armadura molestando a los dos dragones por su indiferencia.

Ambos dragones se lanzaron hacia el para atacarlo por los lados. Great Red por la derecha y Ophis por la izquierda. Dos impactarían contra Naruto y si no hacía algo seria aplastado por la colisión de los dos dragones.

"Un ataque al mismo tiempo nada mal. Pero… yo no soy alguien al que deban subestimar "Naruto dijo poniendo sus manos hacia los lados. Cuando los dos dragones estaban a punto de estrellar en contra de él. Naruto hiso su jugada "**Shinra Tensei (Juicio Divino)**" los dos dragones fueron empujados por una fuerza invisible alejándolos del rubio.

Great Red fue el primero en recuperarse después de ser arrojado lejos por esa la extraña técnica. Observando al rubio minuciosamente hablo "**Sin duda eres muy fuerte para ser capaz de poder hacernos frente a mí y a Ophis al mismo tiempo** "dijo Great Red esbozando una sonrisa llena de afilados dientes.

"Lo mismo digo. No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de pelear con un dragón y mucho menos con dos" dijo Naruto debajo de su máscara "Sigamos todavía no hemos terminado. Es más, solo estoy jugando, si me pongo serio no sería divertido "dijo Naruto arrogantemente.

Ante esa afirmación la sonrisa de Great Red se ensancho aún más "**Espero que puedas dar fe de tus palabras mocoso. Porque si no, saldrás muy lastimado y mal herido** "dijo Great Red para luego empezar a acumular fuego en su boca. El gran dragón alzo su cabeza hacia el cielo mientras una bola de fuego más roja que las otras, se empezó a formar para luego apuntarla hacia Naruto.

"**Doragon Kyanion Kasai (Cañón del Dragón de Fuego)**" rugió Great Red disparando una potente bala de fuego que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Naruto. La bala de fuego iba tan rápido que dejaba pequeños aros de fuego detrás de ella.

Ante la inminente bala de fuego, Naruto concentro energía en su puño. Todo su puño fue envuelto por una energía dorada con pequeñas chispas "**Kōsei no Bakuhatsu (Explosión Estelar)**" dijo Naruto para luego golpear hacia el frente liberando una estela dorada que se dirigía rápidamente hacia la bala de fuego.

Al impactar los dos ataques sucedieron dos cosas. La primera fue que la estela atravesó la bala de fuego disipándola un poco y acertarle a Great Red en el pecho, dejándole una quemadura en sus escamas. La segunda fue que la balada de fuego tan bien impacto en Naruto arrastrándolo con ella.

Great Red fuel el primero en recuperarse y observo la quemadura que le dejo el ataque del rubio en sus escamas "_**Se supone que mis escamas resisten ataques de fuego. No esto no es un ataque de fuego, es su energía comprimida en un solo punto**_ "pensó Red viendo la fea quemadura que derritió algunas escamas de su torso.

Cuando la bala de fuego se disipo, mostro a un Naruto humeante con su capa quemada y algunas partes de su armadura en rojo vivo "Jejejeje. Red este ataque sí que le hiso daño a mi **Sensō no yoroi (Armadura de Guerra)** y eso es un logro ya que esta armadura representa mi voluntad "felicito Naruto por el daño echo a su armadura.

"Jejeje. Lo mismo digo chico, mis escamas son incluso más resistentes que cualquier metal "dijo Red igualmente felicitando al Rubio. Naruto iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por el repentino golpe de un ataque, cortesía de Ophis.

"**Dākudoragonroa (Rugido de Dragón Oscuro)** "dijo Ophis arrojando una esfera de energía oscura que impacto en la espalda de Naruto para luego estrellar con Great Red, alejándolos algunos metros.

"**Por qué no se van y me dejan vivir en paz** "dijo Ophis monótonamente mirando a sus dos rivales derribados el oscuro suelo de esta dimensión.

Naruto se incorporó parándose del torso de Great Red, el rubio sacudió su cabeza para despejar las telarañas mentales para luego mirara hacia el dragón oscuro "Oye no tenías por qué hacer eso. Acaso no tienes modales, creía que eras mujer pero ahora creo que eres un dragón afeminado y amargado por que no encuentras a alguien te haga el favor "dijo Naruto recriminándole a Ophis por su falta de modales.

Ophis no supo porque de repente se sintió ofendida, normalmente no le importaría lo que los demás piensen de ella. Pero que el rubio la haya tachado como hombre afeminado y no solo eso sino que tan bien le haya dicho que estaba necesitada por aparearse. Realmente la ofendió, tanto su orgullo de mujer y de dragón se vieron afectados.

"**TU… como te atreves a confundirme con un hombre… Te hare polvo** "dijo Ophis realmente enfadada. De repente su cuerpo de dragón empezó a brillar con una luz violeta y a encogerse de tamaño poco a poco llegando hasta una forma de tamaño humano… siendo más específica… el tamaño una niña.

Ahora Ophis tenía la apariencia de una chica de 10 años con el pelo largo y negro con ojos marrones. Vestía un vestido de la moda Gothic Lolita negro con volantes morados. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas pero estaban ocultas por su largo cabello cosa que lo hacía difícil de notar. Este era la forma humana de Ophis.

Si Naruto un fuera tenido su casco/mascara puesto, Ophis fura viste su cara sorprendida "_No jodas conmigo. Me imagine a una mujer de pechos grandes… no a una niña… bueno no sería la primera vez que me involucro con mujeres que se transforman e niñas_ "pensó Naruto "Y más o menos que planeas hacer asumiendo esa forma… matarme con tu factor Moe hasta que ya no pueda más y me rinda "se burló Naruto de Ophis.

Ophis solo lo miro con una cara totalmente blanca y monótona "Eres igual de idiota que Great Red o incluso más idiota que el "dijo fríamente Ophis, causando que el rubio bufara molesto.

Alzando su mano sobre su cabeza, Ophis empezó a reunir energía Magica formando una esfera de fuego morado con un aura negra "**Kurai**** hi ryū (Fuego de Dragón Oscuro)**" dijo Ophis cuando se disponía arrojar la técnica, Naruto la detuvo en seco por una pregunta.

"_Pero que niña más amargada y monótona _"pensó Naruto molesto "_Si tan solo tuviera una forma adulta sería muy interesante de conquistar_ "Naruto lo pensó por un segundo e hiso su pregunta "Hey Ophis… de casualidad eren una Kūdere" pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

Ante la cara de choque de Ophis. Great Red se rio estruendosamente "**JAJAJAJAJJAJA… este chico no tiene precio JAJAJA. Hey Ophis no vas a responderle** "se burló Great Red de la chica dragón.

Esa pregunta detuvo completamente a Ophis "…. Que es una Kūdere" pregunto Ophis verdaderamente curiosa. Naruto aprovechando del momento de distracción de Ophis desapareció con velocidad para luego aparecer diestras de ella.

Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura Naruto abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho a Ophis que se quedó inmóvil por el repentino acto de audacia. El rubio mordisqueo suavemente la oreja de la chica causándole un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas "Jejejeje eres muy linda sonrojada. Deberías sonrojarte más a menudo y no ser tan inexpresiva "dijo Naruto todavía mordisqueando su oreja avergonzando un más a la chica.

Ophis aun sonrojada se liberó del abrazo del rubio dándole un codazo el en torso. Si bien Naruto aún tenía puesta su armadura el codazo de Ophis lo separa de ella, demostrando que si bien tenía el cuerpo de una niña de 10 años aún conservaba su fuerza bruta de dragón. Aprovechando que el rubio la soltó Ophis tomo cierta distancia y le arrojo su ataque.

El ataque impacto de nuevo con Naruto arroyándolo pero de la nada se abrió un agujero negro a espaldas del rubio adsorbiéndolo en el acto en una especia de túnel dimensional, llevándolo a quien sabe donde

De un momento a otro Naruto llego al final del túnel donde se podía observar del otro lado luz solar. Donde lo esperaba otra dimensión de otro mundo.

}-{

Notas:

**Esto es todo por este capítulo que será de dos partes así que no se molesten que en el segundo capítulo sabrán en donde termino llegando Naruto. Y lo de Asama Miya no se lo esperaban verdad, bueno para los que la conocen saben de qué anime es y para los que no, es de ****Sekirei**** y conservara su personalidad original solo que tendrá algunos pequeños cambios. Yo se los avise en la nota de ****kōtei no Bijū**** que agregaría chicas de otros animes.**

**En mi perfil iré poniendo las imágenes de este fic así que si tienen dudas sobre las descripciones siempre pueden ir a mi perfil y revisar las imágenes. **

**Este fue Meiou-Sama y como dice Terminator: "****I'm Back****" **


	2. Shikō no Kōtei 02

**Los derechos de Naruto o High School DxD pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Ichiei Ishibumi, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente idee como objetos y armas creados por mi persona.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "La paz solo se conoce cuando existió el dolor".

Personajes pensando: "_La calma solo se valora cuando se vivió la desesperación_".

Criaturas hablando: "**Siempre estoy listo para morir pero nunca para perder** ".

Criaturas pensando: "_**A lo que tu llamas locura, yo le digo aceptar la realidad**_".

Técnicas: "**Banbutsu Sōzō".**

Ubicación: **{X Palacio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**El Emperador Supremo (Parte 2)**

En medio del cielo a una altura considerable se abrió una especie de agujero negro dimensional del cual salió una esfera de fuego oscuro. El ataque impacto en medio de un desierto, arrojando polvo, rocas por el gran impacto que tuvo al tocar el suelo abriendo un gran cráter.

Algunos seres que justamente estaban librando una gran guerra detuvieron sus ataques al presenciar como de la nada apareció una esfera de fuego oscuro e impacto contra el suelo para luego explotar provocando una gran onda expansiva.

Incorporándose lentamente Naruto observo el gran cráter producido por el ataque de Ophis. Sacudiéndose su armadura Naruto dirigió su vista hacia el cielo viendo como la fisura por la cual salió se cerraba lentamente.

"_Sinceramente no sé qué está pasando. Primero aparezco en una dimensión completamente oscura habitado por dos dragones con riñas personales y luego caigo en otro mundo_ "pensó Naruto suspirando por el giro de los hechos

De repente los sentidos de Naruto le dijeron que se moviera haca atrás, hecho esto el rubio evadió una andana de lanzas hechas de luz que se dirigían hacia el con la intención de empalarlo.

Sin duda Naruto, en sus más locos pensamientos se hubiera imaginado que ese agujero negro lo arrojaría a un desierto. Y mucho menos que en ese desierto se libraba una guerra trilateral entre tres especies luchando entre ellas.

Por un lado había ángeles de alas blancas y aros dorados situados directamente sobre sus cabezas. Todos vestían túnicas grises. Con armaduras para los hombros y el pecho, con una cruz dorada dibujada en el torso de sus armaduras y máscaras cubriendo sus rostros, blandiendo armas de luz como espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas.

Del otro lado había demonios de apariencia casi humana sino fuera por las alas de murciélago en sus espaldas. Vestían ropas oscuras con armaduras negras cubriendo sus pies, cinturas, torsos y hombros. Con bufandas alrededor de sus bocas, blandiendo armas. Como hachas, masas y zweihanders.

Y por último había ángeles de alas negras y sin aros situados sobre sus cabezas lo que daba a entender que eran ángeles caídos. Vistiendo ropas ceñidas al cuerpo oscuras como negro y violetas con vendan negras alrededor de sus torsos, brazos y los rostros. Portando armas desde lanzas, tridentes, ballestas solo que estas eran de colores oscuros.

"Ok… creo que estoy en el lugar y el momento equivocado" dijo Naruto causando que algunos ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos se arrojaran hacia el dispuestos a atacarlo.

Saltando fuera del cráter el rubio fue atacado primero por 3 demonios con sus armas. Al primero lo patio mandándolo lejos de él, al segundo lo tomo de la mano impactándolo en el piso y al tercero lo tomo de los hombros y le dio un cabezazo dejándolo inconsciente.

Luego fueron los ángeles que lo atacaron con sus armas de luz. El primero se le acercó con su lanza directamente apuntando a su cara, la cual evadió inclinando su cabeza a un lado para después con la otra mano tomarla y romperla y golpear al ángel sorprendido. El segundo se le acerco por la espalda con la intención de apuñalarlo por la espalda, cosa que no pudo por la armadura que protegía a Naruto. El rubio lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo hacia el tercer ángel chocándolos juntos estrellándolos en el piso.

Por ultimo fueron los ángeles caídos que a toda velocidad que le permitían sus alas cargaron contra el con sus armas en alto. El primero venia directamente a atacarlo en el torso, pero el rubio salto para luego caer parado sobre la espalda del caído y aplastándolo contra el piso. El segundo le arrojo una lanza de luz la cual Naruto tomo y desapareció para luego aparecer frente al sorprendido caído y partirle la lanza en la cabeza. Ya con el último Naruto desapareció y aparecer frente al ángel caído e investirlo dejándolo inconsciente.

Durante todo esto más seres de las tres facciones se amontonaron alrededor del rubio pero ninguno se atrevió a lanzar el primer ataque al ver la extrema facilidad con la que el rubio derroto a nuevo enemigos en un parpadeo y con puro combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Bien quien quiere ser el próximo "dijo Naruto salvajemente haciendo que los demás retrocedieran algunos pasos "Oh vamos no sean cobardes y vengan a pelear "dijo el rubio.

De entre algunos demonios salió un hombre joven de cabellos rubio y peinado hacía atrás con algunos mechones sobre su frente y ojos rojos. Tenía zarcillos de oro en sus orejas, una armadura dorada sobre sus hombros, con algunos collares de oro en su cuello, en su espalda tan bien tenia alas de murciélago, su torso estaba expuesto mostrando un cuerpo en forma. Un cinturón dorado alrededor de su cintura hasta la altura del ombligo, alrededor de su cintura tan bien tenía una tela roja hasta sus rodillas y sus piernas tenia partes de armadura igualmente doradas. Este hombre era **Daggeron Beelzebub**.

"Pero que inútiles ninguno puede con ese bastardo "dijo el rubio de oro arrogantemente "Tks tendré que hacerme cargo yo personalmente "dijo para luego dos espadas de oro aparecieran en sus manos "Oye bastardo cuál es tu nombre "pregunto interesado el arrogante rubio.

"Supongo que eres más fuerte que ellos… está bien te diré mi nombre "dijo Naruto para luego quitarse su casco/mascara lentamente "Me llamo Naruto Kaizer Beluzel y tú" pregunto Naruto ya con el rostro descubierto causando que algunos miembros femeninos de las tres facciones se sonrojaran por su rostro.

"Hmph veo que tienes modales… muy bien ya que yo seré el que te mate no estaría de más decirte mi nombre" dijo el arrogante "Me llamo **Daggeron Beelzebub **el demonio dorado " dijo el ahora identificado Daggeron para luego arrojarse en contra de Naruto con sus duales en alto.

Rápidamente en las manos de Naruto aparecieron un par de espadas cortas gemelas tipo Kan-Dao casi idéntica en apariencia pero distintas en los detalles. Una es blanca con el ligero diseño de una nube, Kanshou y la otra es negra con un diseño hexagonal en ella, Bakuya. La primera representa el Yang y la segunda el Yin.

Ambos rubios iniciaron un feroz intercambio de golpes con espadas atacando a diestra y siniestra de su oponente. Daggeron atacaba con salvajismo todos los lugares que podía, pero Naruto bloqueaba todos sus ataques con un estilo simple y monótono. El Maou Beelzebub se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Naruto seguían todos sus movimientos, incluso algunos de sus ataques eran imitados por el rubio.

Los movimientos del rubio con armadura oscura eran fluidos, veloces y gráciles que casi parecía estar bailando en vez de luchar y eso enfurecía a Daggeron. Las chispas de las espadas al chocar volaban por el aire y todos los combates se habían detenido para ver al gran Demonio dorado enfrentarse a este joven salido de vete tú a saber dónde.

Las espadas chocaron y los dos se trenzaron en un equilibrado duelo de fuerza en que ninguno de los dos se rendía. Empujaban con todas sus fuerzas sus armas para intentar herir a su contrincante pero al ver que su adversario no cedía los dos lanzaron un cabezazo a su contrincante que resonó en el aire y muchos llegaron a pensar que se habían roto los cráneos.

Los dos rubios se separaron con pequeñas sonrisas "Sí que eres de cabeza dura "Dijo el rubio de armadura oscura y ojos rojos haciendo que la sonrisa de Daggeron se incrementase.

"Lo mismo digo "dijo el rubio de armadura dorada para luego arrojarse al otro rubio, los dos se enfrentaron otra vez en un duelo de espadas de gran velocidad.

El Maou **Beelzebub **se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Naruto seguían todos sus movimientos, incluso algunos de sus ataques eran imitados por el rubio. Era casi como pelear con su propia sombra, Daggeron tomo distancia de Naruto y cargo sus espadas con su energía dándoles un color oscuro para luego lanzarlas en forma de X que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Naruto.

Viendo el ataque hacia él, Naruto salto evadiendo la X oscura para luego arrojar a Bakuya como un boomerang hacia Daggeron que salto esquivando la espada. Lo que no se esperaba el Maou Beelzebub era que la espada cambio de trayectoria en pleno aire e impactar en su espalda levantando una cortina de humo.

Del humo salió Daggeron con un hilo de sangre saliendo desde su frente directamente hacia Naruto con la intención de cortarlo en dos. Cosa que fuera sido posible de no ser que Naruto evadió el ataque consiguiendo solo un rasguño en su armadura por la zona del abdomen.

"Debo decir que tus habilidades son muy buenas para ser un simple bastardo" dijo Daggeron elogiando las habilidades de Naruto.

"Opino lo mismo para ser un simple tipo pomposo y arrogante "dijo Naruto enojando a Daggeron.

El Maou Beelzebub unió sus duales por el mango convirtiéndolas en un arco "En verdad que eres un bastardo insolente "dijo Daggeron mientras en su mano aparecía una flecha dorada con un aura oscura y la cargaba en el arco" Serás castigado… **Hakai no Sutā (Estrella de la Destrucción)**"dijo Daggeron mientras en frente de su arco apareció un círculo mágico dorado con letras oscuras y luego disparar la flecha hacia el cielo.

La flecha atravesó el cielo despejando las nubes y dibujando un círculo mágico gigante el cielo. Algo así como un láser apunto a Naruto inmovilizándolo.

"Qué diablos es esto no me puedo mover "dijo Naruto sorprendido esa luz laser no lo dejaba moverse.

"Hahaha, asustado… esa técnica impide que el objetivo se mueva para que la verdadera arma de en el blanco "explico Daggeron arrogantemente.

"En otras palabras soy blanco fácil "aseguro Naruto tranquilamente.

Ante la tranquilidad del rubio Daggeron alzo una ceja "No pareces muy sorprendido… no importa de igual forma morirás "dijo Daggeron sádicamente mientras se retiraba volando con sus alas de murciélago para que la destrucción hiciera su trabajo.

Después de un minuto la flecha regreso con una velocidad abrumadora directamente hacia Naruto que tenía la mirada gacha "Jejejeje_ supongo que liberarme un rato sería conveniente y muy divertido_ "pensó Naruto alzando la vista demostrando que sus ojos rojos fueron remplazados por unos purpuras con un patrón de onda.

La flecha impacto directamente donde Naruto estaba parado destruyendo todo en un rango de 2kilometros derritiendo la tierra por la gran temperatura del calor que produjo la flecha al impactar en el suelo.

Daggeron que observo toda la destrucción provocada por su ataque destructivo solo podía sonreír con arrogancia al ver destruido al insolente que se atrevió a humillarlo" HAHAHAHAHA desgraciado tuviste tu merecido HAHAHAH… "Daggeron detuvo su risa triunfal al ver algo que lo paralizo por completo

De entre la lava salió una criatura gigante de unos 50 con aspecto humanoide con piel negruzca y líneas rojas en su cuerpo. Tenía cuatro cuernos en su cabeza con un solo ojo de color púrpura con cuatro círculos y nueve tomoes, su boca tenia afilados incisivos muy feroces y diez poderosas colas saliendo de la parte baja de su espalda.

"Qué demonios eres nadien y ningún ser puede sobrevivir a esa técnica "pregunto alterado Daggeron mientras señalaba al ahora bestializado Naruto con el dedo acusador.

Con una velocidad imposible para un ser de ese tamaño la bestia negra lanzo un poderoso golpe al Maou alterado que lo estrello contra el piso dejándolo ensangrentado e inconsciente y con algunos huesos rotos.

La bestia salió completamente de la fosa de lava y soltó un poderoso rugido que hiso estremecer la tierra y el mundo.

"**GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" fue el rugido del ser que ahora los miembros de las tres facciones llamarían como **Kuro-Juu (Bestia Negra) **mientras sus colas se mecían ferozmente provocando fuertes ventiscas que arrasaban con todo a su paso.

Muchos demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos se asustaron por el gran poder que emanaba la gran bestia negra. Era tan grande como lo que uno siente por la tierra, el mar y los cielos, una fuerza innata y natural.

Algunos valientes e idiotas guerreros atacaron a la bestia con sus armas y ataques con la esperanza de hacerle daño al ser oscuro. Pero todos sus ataques eran inútiles pues solo revotaban en su piel como si fueran meros palillos de dientes tratando de atravesar el acero más resistente del mundo.

Cansado del contante fastidio producido por los ataques de los guerreros de las tres facciones la bestia de diez colas uso sus colas azotando a sus enemigos enviándolos lejos de él.

De la nada en rayo plateado impacto en la espalda de la bestia negra haciendo que detuviera sus ataques y se girara lentamente para ver a su atacante.

Frente a la bestia negra en medio del cielo yacía un hombre joven y guapo de buen parecer con el pelo largo y plateado corriendo por su espalda en una cola de caballo suelto. Sus ojos eran de un color azul hielo. También traía un zarcillo en su oreja izquierda y de rostro masculino pero de facciones delicadas. Viste una túnica blanca debajo de una armadura de color azul oscuro. También tenía un par de alas angelicales muy grandes superiores a las demás en tamaño. Este hombre era **Dios** el creador y padre de los humanos.

"Aparecer en medio de una guerra ajena y atacar sin razón no es muy cortes de tu parte "dijo el dios de la biblia tranquilamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Naruto en su modo de bestia con cola observo al hombre de gran poder con precaución "**Supongo que tú eres el líder de los ángeles… Kami-san** "dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

Dios solo atino a juntar las manos haciendo que dos placas de piedra aplastaran a la bestia en un sándwich de roca y se sumergiera en el piso. Enterrándolo en un ataúd de piedra.

"solo era una bestia arrogante" dijo Kami dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse para ayudar a sus fuerzas.

Eso fuera sido posible si a último momento no fuera sido atrapado por unas cadenas doradas que salieron de la tierra y lo aprisionaron de sus piernas y brazos. Lo más sorprendente era que estas cadenas le impedían realizar cualquier movimiento.

"¿Qué clase de cadenas son estas? "Pregunto sorprendido Kami mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de las ataduras.

De entre la tierra emergió la bestia de diez colas completamente intacta después de haber sido aplastado por las placas de piedra "**Jejejeje espero que puedas esquivar esto** "dijo la bestia de diez colas abriendo sus fauces.

En las fauces de la criatura de diez colas se comenzó a juntar energía oscura con matices azules creando una esfera que apunto directamente hacia el dios bíblico que lo miraba sorprendido.

"**Bijūdama (Bomba Bestia con Cola)**" dijo el diez colas disparando su poderoso ataque directamente hacia el dios bíblico que lo miraba sorprendido. El ataque fuera impactado justamente en Kami si no fuera sido que en el último momento se abrió una especie de portal negro repleto de ojos en su interior que se tragó el poderoso ataque para luego abrirse otro apuntando directamente hacia el cielo por el cual salió la esfera explotando en medio del espacio.

"_Esos portales solo pertenecen a una persona_ "pensó Naruto ya sabiendo de quien se trató esa interferencia.

"Ara, Naruto-kun cómo es posible que quisieras matar a Kami-san "dijo una voz femenina muy melodiosa.

La voz melodiosa provenía de una hermosa mujer rubia con un sombrero blanco inflado con una fina cinta roja en el frente del mismo. Cabello que lo tenía por debajo de la cintura era separado con pequeños listones rojos el cabello en una coleta de forma extraña debajo de un sombrero purpura con un listón rojo, y algunos mechones que cubrían su frente con dos más largo quedando sobre sus pechos que eran considerablemente grandes. Vestía un vestido purpura con líneas rojas, un corset purpura con el centro negro cosa que acentuaba sus pechos. La mujer tenía los ojos de violeta que miraban a la bestia de diez colas con diversión.

"Como me encontraste… Yukari-chan "pregunto la bestia negra para luego ser envuelto en energía oscura y disminuir de tamaño y tomar la forma de un hombre que vestía una armadura negra "Sin duda que siempre sabes dónde encontrarme" dijo Naruto mientras la armadura que portaba desparecía dejándolo en sus ropas normales.

"Fufufu las almas gemelas siempre están conectadas Naruto-kun "dijo Yukari causando que Naruto la mirara con una ceja alzada.

Naruto solo negó suavemente con su cabeza y levito hasta quedar al lado de la mujer rubia que entrelazo su brazo con el del rubio "Tenemos que irnos, Miya-san y las demás te están esperando Kōtei-sama "dijo Yukari mientras cariñosamente recostaba su cuerpo contra el rubio.

Naruto suspiro pero asistió "muy bien vámonos de todas formas ya se lo suficiente "dijo el rubio para luego chasquear los dedos liberando al dios bíblico de las cadenas "Siento el caos y la confusión Kami-san, espero que en el futuro podamos establecer un dialogo "dijo Naruto disculpándose por la confusión. Dios no dijo nada pero asistió con la cabeza.

"Asunto arreglando. Bueno Naruto-kun nos vamos "dijo Yukari abriendo un portal por el cual pasaron ella y Naruto.

Las cosas de verdad que se tornaron interesantes para Naruto. Primero pelear con dos dragones y descubrir que uno es hembra, luego pelear con un demonio de clase alta y por ultimo estar frente a frente al dios bíblico.

"_Cuando el momento llegue regresare y este mundo será mío… y es una promesa de por vida_ "pensó Naruto para luego tomar el mentón de Yukari y besarla con pasión siendo correspondido con igual intensidad.

Sí, no sería la primera ni la última vez que esta dimensión viera a Naruto Kaizer Beluzel, ahora conocido como la bestia negra por lo sobreviviente de esa guerra.

}-{

Notas:

**Bueno disculpen si el capítulo fue muy corto ya que esto era parte del capítulo uno pero lo dividí en dos partes. **

**Algunos se preguntaran que hago y otros ya sabrán más o menos qué es lo que estoy haciendo pero para aclarar dudas lo diré: ya que en el anterior fic cree la leyenda de Naruto por derrotar a Ophis y Great Red era imposible de que alguien supiera que los dos dragones pelearon con el rubio saliendo este como el vencedor. Así que decidí que Naruto tuviera su pequeña historia con las tres facciones en su guerra.**

**La apariencia de Daggeron Beelzebub es de Archer (Gilgamesh) de Fate/Prototype. **

**La apariencia de del dios bíblico es de Yue (Yukito Tsukishiro) de Sakura Card Captors.**

**Yakumo Yukari pertenece a los juegos de ****Touhou Project y como la apariencia de ella varia de juego en juego, en mi perfil esta una imagen de su apariencia en este fic y tan bien la apariencia de Naruto en su forma del diez colas.**

**Esto fue todo amigos. **


	3. Shikō no Kōtei 03

**Los derechos de Naruto o High School DxD pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Ichiei Ishibumi, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente idee como objetos y armas creados por mi persona.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "La paz solo se conoce cuando existió el dolor".

Personajes pensando: "_La calma solo se valora cuando se vivió la desesperación_".

Criaturas hablando: "**Siempre estoy listo para morir pero nunca para perder** ".

Criaturas pensando: "_**A lo que tu llamas locura, yo le digo aceptar la realidad**_".

Técnicas: "**Banbutsu Sōzō".**

Ubicación: **{X Palacio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**La Ciudad Dorada**

Después de la candente sesión de besos ardientes con Yukari, ambos rubios salieron de un portal en medio del bosque de los gigantes para tomar el camino a pie hacia **Gōrudenshiti (Ciudad Dorada)**, la ciudad creada y construida por Naruto hace muchos siglos.

Yukari iba a comenzar a emprender el camino hacia la ciudad pero fue detenida por Naruto que la abrazo por la espalda deslizando sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia" Yukari-chan, que te parece si continuamos lo que empezamos "dijo Naruto mientras besaba el cuello de Yukari.

Yukari apretó su trasero contra la entrepierna del rubio mientras le daba espacio para que besara su cuello "Fufufu, eres insaciable Naruto-kun… Ahh "gimió Yukari al sentir como Naruto apretó su pecho izquierdo para después pellizcar suavemente el pezón por encima de su vestido.

"Eres una chica mala Yukari-chan, mira que no llevar puesto el bra es claramente una invitación para que hagamos cosas malas "dijo Naruto deslizando su mano libre por debajo del vestido de Yukari y apretar su trasero haciendo que la rubia gimiera más.

"Ahh no digas eso Ahhhh sabes que nuca me pongo el bra Ahh "dijo Yukari entre gemidos, si algo sabía perfectamente Naruto sobre Yukari era que sus pechos son muy sensibles, ventaja que era muy usada por Naruto en la cama para dominarla a su antojo.

Se disponía a subir de nivel las cosas pero fueron interrumpidos "Oh, parece que los interrumpí, pero no se preocupen que no me iré de aquí "dijo Miya claramente enfadada, la clara indicación era el espasmo de su delgada ceja.

Ante la presencia de la peli púrpura, Naruto detuvo su avance y se tensó visiblemente" H-h-hola Miya-chan es un bonito día para estar al aire libre no crees "dijo Naruto nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Yukari en cambio no parecía para nada nerviosa, es más estaba perfectamente tranquila mientras arreglaba su vestido.

"Ah, Miya-san que coincidencia encontrarla por aquí "dijo Yukari consiguiendo que Miya la mirara fijamente.

"Yukari-san, se le pidió que buscara a Naruto-kun para que atendiera sus deberes como emperador, no para que ustedes hagan actos indecentes en medio del bosque "dijo Miya regañando a la rubia.

"Ah, Miya-san tiene razón, es mi culpa pero tiene que recordar que el estrés de Naruto-kun lo podría convertir en una bestia sedienta de sexo. Por lo tanto es nuestro deber retener toda su lujuria para evitar eso "dijo Yukari dramáticamente consiguiendo que Miya se sonrojara ante la mención de "sexo" y "lujuria" de Naruto.

"Oye Yukari-chan no hables de mi como si fuera un animal que piensa en puro sexo "dijo Naruto indignado "_Bueno en parte tiene razón_ "pensó Naruto, un hecho curioso era que Naruto le gustaba tanto el sexo que lo consideraba vital para vivir, de ahí su sobre nombre de dios del sexo.

"Jajaja, Naruto-kun no te preocupes de igual forma te queremos así "dijo Yukari comenzando a caminar junto a Miya por el sendero que lleva hacia la ciudad dorada.

"Esta mujer y sus palabras con doble sentido" murmuro Naruto negando suavemente para después emprender camino detrás de las dos mujeres, aunque noto como Yukari movía sus caderas de manera seductora" _Incitadora sexual_ "pensó el rubio.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta salir del bosque de los gigantes y llegar a un claro de dónde se podía observar una gran estructura de proporciones colosales.

La estructura era un enorme palacio con muchos templos, edificios, casas, puentes y pilares a su alrededor. En la cima de la montaña estaba el palacio del emperador y en el pico de la gran montaña se podía observar una estructura compuesta de pilares que apuntaban hacia el cielo. Cabe mencionar que todos sus adornos se componían principalmente de oro cosa por la cual fue bautizada como La Ciudad Dorada (Gōrudenshiti) por su alto contenido de oro.

Esta ciudad fue construida por Naruto hace muchos siglos con la intención de que humanos y youkais convivieran juntos y en paz. Claro al principio no fue fácil ya que ambos bandos se odiaban mutuamente, pero con la ayuda del rubio empezaron a llevarse bien y olvidar sus diferencias al punto de que un humano y un youkai podían estar juntos.

En la parte superior de la ciudad, el castillo era habitado por Naruto y sus fuerzas que a la vez eran sus amigos y aliados. En la parte baja vivían los humanos y youkai juntos sin ningún tipo de barrera que los separe.

La cadena de mando era muy sencilla, con Naruto como su Emperador por el infinito poder en sus manos, Yukari su Emperatriz por ser el segundo ser más fuerte siendo solo superada por Naruto. Después el concejo que tomaría las decisiones en ausencia de los emperadores y luego la orden de los caballeros encargados de proteger a sus emperadores y a los ciudadanos de la ciudad dorada.

**{X Biblioteca X}**

Después de recibir el sermón de parte de Miya por abandonar sus deberes como emperador, Naruto se encerró en la biblioteca del castillo para investigar algunas cosas. La biblioteca era una habitación enorme de tres pisos repletos de libros que Naruto reunió a lo largo de los siglos.

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla giratoria frente a un escritorio de roble con forma de media luna, sobre el escritorio yacían variedad de libros que el rubio había terminado de leer

El rubio suspiro después de terminar de leer otro libro y ponerlo en la pila cada vez más grande, retirándose los lentes de montura negra se recostó en el respaldo de la silla "_Nada no sale nada de ningún dragón negro _femenino "pensó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos. Él ya tenía horas buscando información de Ophis en los libres que tenía que tratan de dragones.

"el otro asunto es por qué el **Jigen no Kōtsū** me llevo a una brecha dimensional, sé que la técnica no está completa pero es absurdo que me lleve a una brecha" pensó el rubio tratando de encontrar el error de su técnica incompleta.

"Naruto-sama su té está listo "dijo una voz femenina sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

La voz provenía de una bella chica de pelo color plateado con dos trenzas con lazos verdes en sus laterales. Vestía con un uniforme de criada francesa sin mangas y algo corto mostrando unas bellas y torneadas piernas de piel clara. Tenía unos bellos ojos color morado claro y un bello rostro con una seria expresión. La mujer era simplemente hermosa, con unos bellos pechos copa C bordeando el D y una estrecha cintura.

"Ah, Sakuya-chan justo a tiempo para él té "dijo Naruto alegremente causándole un pequeño sonrojo a la bella peli plata.

Con la gracia de una dama la peli plata sirvió él te de su señor en una taza de porcelana y se la entregó en sus manos "Espero que disfrute del té verde Naruto-sama, estas hojas verdes fueron cosechadas por mi "dijo Sakuya orgullosamente.

El rubio tomo una profunda inhalación saboreando el aroma del té" Huele delicioso Sakuya-chan "dijo Naruto para luego tomar un sorbo y disgustarlo lentamente "Si, es muy delicioso me gusta" dijo el rubio provocando que la sonrojada Sakuya sonriera felizmente.

"Naruto-sama tan bien hornee estas galletas de fresas, espero que sean de su agrado "dijo Sakuya mientras tomaba una bandeja y se la acercaba al rubio el cual con mucho gusto tomo.

"De seguro tan bien son deliciosas "dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una galleta y se la comía "Como siempre Sakuya-chan tu cocina es deliciosa "dijo Naruto elogiando la cocina de la avergonzada maid.

"Sus palabras me alegran mucho Naruto-sama "dijo Sakuya mirando al rubio con amor.

Naruto se detuvo y observo fijamente a Sakuya haciendo que ella desviara la mirada avergonzada "Sakuya-chan, ven aquí "dijo mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara en su regazo.

Sakuya tímidamente asistió y se acercó para luego con cierta vergüenza sentarse en el regazo de su señor, Naruto luego tomo otra galleta y la puso en los labios de Sakuya "Vamos, di Ah "ordeno Naruto con una sonrisa ante el comportamiento sumiso de Sakuya ante él.

Sakuya con cierta timidez abrió su boca y tomo la galleta que su amo le ofrecía pala luego masticarla suavemente y tragarla" Deliciosa Naruto-sama "dijo Sakuya tímidamente

"Por supuesto, después de todo fueron hechas por mi querida Sakuya-chan "dijo Naruto felizmente mientras deslizaba su brazo por la estrecha cintura de la hermosa maid y la recostaba contra él mientras se arregostaba en la silla.

Sakuya no dijo nada ya que solo se concentraba en disfrutar la cercanía y la calidez que su amo brindaba. Naruto uso su mano libre para sobar suavemente la plateada cabellera de la maid.

"Recuerdas esa noche… la noche en la que te encontré "dijo Naruto con la mirada perdida hacia el cristal amarrillo que brindaba la luz a la habitación.

"Jamás olvidare esa noche Naruto-sama… esa fue la noche en la que usted me salvo "susurro suavemente Sakuya haciendo memoria de la noche en la que conoció al hombre que es su señor y amor secreto.

**{X Flashback X}**

Después de escarparse otra vez de sus deberes como emperador, Naruto uso su **Jigen no Kōtsū** y término en una dimensión similar al antiguo Japón en el periodo sengoku.

Actualmente era de Noche y el rubio caminaba por un sendero muy solitario "Joder, no veo ningún templo con mikos sexis dispuestas a "exorcizarme" Jejejeje "dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida mientras se imaginaba a las doncellas del santuario vistiendo kimonos muy cortos y ceñidos.

Los pensamientos pervertidos del Rubio fueron detenidos por el peculiar aroma que rondaba en el aire" _Mmm huele a fuego y a… sangre_ "pensó el Naruto, usando su habilidad física superior a la de un humano, el emperador pícaro dio un salto hasta quedar de pie en la copa de un árbol que le ofrecía una completa vista de donde el singular olor provenía.

A lo lejos podía observar un pequeño pueblo humano en llamas siendo atacado por Onis de piel verdusca portando armas como masas y hachas. Las cuales usaban para despedazar a los humanos que corrían desesperadamente para sobrevivir, aunque la mayoría moría en el intento.

Ante esa masacre injustificada la sangre de Naruto hervía en furia asesina.

El rubio desapareció en un vórtice para luego aparecer en la entrada del pueblo y cargar en contra de un Oni que perseguía a una pequeña niña peli plateada de 8 años. Usando su fuerza superior el rubio derribo al Oni con su hombro pangándole justamente en el pecho destruyendo instantáneamente su corazón y pulmones por la terrible presión.

El Oni cayó pesadamente al suelo totalmente muerto y sangrante, algunos Onis cercanos vieron eso y se enfurecieron y corrieron hacia el rubio "Pequeña, no te preocupes que yo me hare cargo de esto "dijo Naruto protectoramente mientras ocultaba a la pequeña niña detrás de él.

Los Onis avanzaban rápidamente hacia el rubio y la niña, alrededor de Naruto pequeños círculos dorados se abrieron por los cuales salieron espadas, lanzas, hachas y una gran variedad de estas armas que fueron disparadas velozmente contra los Onis empalándolos brutalmente acabando con ellos en un instante.

Después de acabar con los Onis Naruto se arrodillo y alboroto los plateados cabellos de la niña que parecía muy asustada "Tranquila pequeña, los malos ya no te lastimaran, ahora estas a salvo "dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba la capa y la colocaba sobre los hombros de la pequeña niña.

La niña después de todo lo sucedido durante esta noche se abrazó contra Naruto y lloros desahogando todo su miedo. Ante este acto Naruto no supo que hacer y solo se atuvo a abrazar a la niña y consolarla con palabras de ánimo "Ya paso, ahora todo está bien… solo tenemos que buscar a tus padres y podrás regresar con ellos "susurro el rubio reconfortando a la niña.

Ante la mención de sus padres. La pequeña niña lloro más fuerte "No tengo padres "dijo débilmente la niña mientras trataba de contener su llanto.

"_Diablos, que hago ahora yo no sé nada de niños pequeños… que debería de hacer _"pensó Naruto no sabiendo que hacer ante esta situación. El rubio lo pensó durante un rato tratando de encontrar una solución ante la falta de padres de la niña "Si la dejo a su suerte no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo… creo que tendré que llevarla conmigo "pensó Naruto para después comentárselo a la niña "Oye pequeña, te gustaría venir conmigo "ofreció Naruto con una sonrisa amable.

La niña asistió lentamente y se abrazó más fuerte contra el rubio. Naruto la cargo para empezar a caminar pero luego se detuvo "creo que deberíamos sepultar los cuerpos al menos por respeto "dijo Naruto ante lo cual la niña asistió tristemente.

Durante toda la noche Naruto abrió las tumbas para sepultar los cuerpos de las personas asesinadas por los Onis, hubieron cuerpos que fueron desmembrados lo cual le costó al rubio por la razón de buscar las partes faltantes. En total fueron 80 cuerpos adultos, 34 cuerpos de niños jóvenes y 22 cuerpos de personas de la tercera edad, fueron un total de 136 tumbas que tuve que abrir Naruto en una noche.

Ya con todos los cuerpos sepultados, la pequeña niña se encargó de ponerle flores en las tumbas y rezar por sus almas y su descanso. Pero no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo ante la tumba de las personas que la cuidaron, Naruto dejo que desahogara todo su dolor hasta que la niña se desmayó por el cansancio.

**{X Flashback end X}**

Después de eso el regreso al palacio y atendió las pequeñas heridas de Sakuya y que la alimentara. Con el paso de los días Sakuya se encariño con Naruto volviéndose casi inseparable de él, cuando él estaba en su oficina ella siempre le llevaba él té preparado por ella misma, claro los primeros eran amargos y otros de mal gusto. Lo que hacía que ella practicara de noche y de día tratara de mejorar su té y además aprender a cocinar.

Ya cuando Sakuya demostró un gran potencial en la cocina Naruto le ofreció que fuera su maid personal lo cual ella acepto felizmente diciendo "Nada me haría más feliz que servirle por el resto de mi vida Naruto-sama "dijo inocentemente cuando solo era una niña de 8 años.

Después de eso el dejo en las manos de unos de los mejores mayordomos que conoció en una de las tantas dimensiones que visito. El nombre de ese mayordomo era Sebastian Michaelis, el cual se encargó de encellarle las habilidades que tenía que aprender para ser una maid profesional.

En medio de todo su aprendizaje para ser la maid personal del emperador, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que Sakuya tenía la extraña habilidad de la manipulación del tiempo lo cual es sinónimo de manipulación del espacio. Rápidamente le informo de esto Naruto que sorprendido viajo a esa dimensión para poder observar esa magnífica habilidad de Sakuya.

Ya cuando se presentó en la casa en donde Sebastian servía como mayordomo se encontró con una Sakuya de ya 14 años. La Reacción de la chica fue instantánea, al ver al hombre que la salvo y cuido corrió directamente a él y lo derribo en un fuerte abrazo, pero al ver cómo había actuado se avergonzó lindamente y procedió a disculparse como loca, a lo cual Naruto le restó importancia y le dijo que estaba bien.

Naruto procedió a hospedarse que la casa con la intención de ver el crecimiento de las habilidades de Sakuya y enseñarle al arte de arrojar cuchillos con una precisión mortal. Este arte fue rápidamente dominado por Sakuya incluso superando las habilidades de Naruto en arrojar cuchillos lo cual provocó gran orgullo en Naruto.

En su cumpleaños número 15, Naruto le obsequio unas muñequeras con las que podía almacenar una cantidad casi absurda de cuchillos y un hermoso reloj de bolsillo complemente hecho en oro con una cadena dorada y los numero del 1 al 12 en romano, cabe mencionar que al abrir el reloj una hermosa melodía de nombre **Lacie's **podía serescuchada deleitando los oyentes.

Después de eso es seguro decir que Sakuya se enamoró de su señor y emperador al punto de hacer lo que sea por él. Su amor era sincero lo cual la hacía extremadamente leal y fiel únicamente a él.

"Ohh, se quedó dormida "dijo Naruto suavemente al ver como Sakuya se quedó dormida sobre el "Tal vez tan bien debería de tomar un descansa de tanto leer libros "pensó el rubio cerrando los ojos y abrazando más a Sakuya contra el "_Descansa mi querida Sakuya-chan_,_ que yo te cuidare para siempre_ "fue el último pensamiento de Naruto mientras inhalaba el delicioso aroma que desprendía Sakuya y se rendía ante el sueño.

"Mmm Naruto-sama "murmuro entre sueños Sakuya mientras relajaba su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de su amado emperador.

}-{

**Notas:**

**Aquí tiene el capítulo 3, espero que les guste y disfruten.**

**Bueno verán como la guerra de las tres facciones fue hace muchoooooooo tiempo en la historia original de High School DxD hare algunos capítulos que servirán para que el tiempo pase ya que la cronología de las dos dimensiones es muy distinta lo cual sabrán después que tan distintos son.**

**Además estos capítulos servirán tan bien para aclarar el tipo de relación que tendrán las chicas hasta ahora vistas con Naruto y como ya tenía bien planeado la relación de Naruto y Sakuya ella fue la primera por el momento no se desesperen que dentro de poco Naruto regresara a la dimensión High School DxD.**

**Izayoi Sakuya pertenece a los juegos de ****Touhou Project y como la apariencia de ella varia de juego en juego, en mi perfil esta una imagen de su apariencia en este fic.**

**En mi perfil encontrara la imagen de como luce la Ciudad Dorada solo que sin las estatuas de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.**

**La habilidad de Naruto de Arrojar armas detrás de él me fue inspirada en "Gate of Babylon" de Archer (Gilgamesh) de Fate/Stay Night y Fate/ Zero, el cual considero uno de mis personajes favoritos.**

**El reloj que Naruto le obsequio a Sakuya el muy similar al de Oz Vessalius del manga/anime Pandora Hearts. **


	4. Shikō no Kōtei 04

**Los derechos de Naruto o High School DxD pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Ichiei Ishibumi, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente idee como objetos y armas creados por mi persona.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "La paz solo se conoce cuando existió el dolor".

Personajes pensando: "_La calma solo se valora cuando se vivió la desesperación_".

Criaturas hablando: "**Siempre estoy listo para morir pero nunca para perder** ".

Criaturas pensando: "_**A lo que tu llamas locura, yo le digo aceptar la realidad**_".

Técnicas: "**Banbutsu Sōzō".**

Ubicación: **{X Palacio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**El Rey de los Caballeros y La Reina Succubus**

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto y Sakuya durmieron juntos en la biblioteca, desde entonces Sakuya se había vuelto más tímida en presencia de Naruto. El noto que ahora la peli plata estaba más animada que de costumbre y sonreía más a menudo.

Las cosas con Yukari seguían iguales, por las noches la rubia se colaba en su habitación vistiendo un camisón de seda y se abrazaba contra él, a la mañana siguiente actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido y no fueran dormido justos. En ocasiones cuando él se bañaba ella usaba sus portales para espiarlo.

Con Miya bueno ella sí que era estricta con la moral y los actos indebidos entre el rubio y las chicas. Cuando estaban solos era como si fueran marido y mujer ya que la bella usuaria de espada lo alimentaba con su comida hogareña, lo despertaba en las mañanas para que atendiera sus deberes y en ocasiones la daba masajes.

En el trascurso de esa semana Naruto cumplió con todas sus tareas como emperador, se encerraba durante horas en la biblioteca, practicaba con sus armas y pasaba más tiempo con Miya, Yukari, Sakuya y las otras chicas.

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles de los jardines del palacio. El rubio tenía su espalda apoyada contra el árbol mientras tranquilamente leía un libro y acariciaba la cabeza de un enorme felino dorado comúnmente conocido como un Tigre dorado.

Sí. A Naruto le gustaba tener animales salvajes como mascotas, él tenía una sección del palacio completamente adaptada para la vida salvaje y gracias a los sellos de espacio-tiempo que el diseño sus mascotas no Vivian en la misma área. El rubio tenía como mascotas Leones, Tigres, jaguares, lobos y otras especies más.

Normalmente ningún ser vivo y racional estaría así de cerca de un tigre, pero como nuestro suertudo protagonista era un ser de un poder imaginable, se le hacía completamente fácil dominar a estas criaturas al nivel de un gatito inofensivo y juguetón.

"Con el viento, que las sombras arrastra al silencio. Caigo en olvido para hallar la eterna dicha. Para entender a los cielos. Para sentir con la tierra. Sumo en silencio y descanso la vida que fluye por mi alma esclava. Para librar de misterio la sed del mañana. Regreso hoy con la esencia de la vida "dijo Naruto recitando el poema del libro llamado **Loveless**.

"Cuando hablas así no pareces tú. Master "dijo una voz femenina y seria a sus espaldas.

Naruto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer a la propietaria de esa voz "Solo estoy recitando un poema de un libro. Arturia-chan "dijo Naruto mientras serraba su libro y se incorporaba sacudiendo elegantemente su ropa "Me alegra que hayas vuelto "dijo Naruto caminando hacia la chica frente suyo.

Arturia es una hermosa mujer joven con un físico delgado y esbelto, su cabellera es de un suave rubio recogido con un listón azul con algunos mechones a los costados de su cabeza, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior. Sus ojos son de un color verde claro, sus facciones faciales son hermosamente delicadas pero frías y duras. Aunque fuera de la batalla, ella es bien educada, elegante y propia de una dama. Vestía un vestido azul con hombros inflados, bordes blancos y líneas doradas, sus pechos son de una copa C ni grandes ni pequeños, solo el tamaño perfecto.

Esta mujer era conocida como Arturia con el sobrenombre de "El Rey de los caballeros" pero Naruto le tenía un mejor sobrenombre, el cual solo podía ser pronunciado por él. El nombre era "La Reina de los Caballeros". En el público ella era seria y estricta, pero con Naruto y sus conocidos más cercanos es amable, leal y reservada.

"La misión fue más corta de lo que pensaba. Las aldeas del norte firmaron el tratado de no agresión contra las aldeas del sur. Pero me temo que quizás el tratado no sea suficiente para que terminen sus disputas territoriales "dijo Arturia resumiendo el informe de la misión a su emperador.

"Quizás esos líderes requieran que yo les haga una visita personalmente "dijo el rubio con una sonrisa misteriosa.

"Pues no puedo permitir que abandones tus tareas como emperador, Master. Para eso estamos los caballeros, para encargarnos de estas tareas "dijo Arturia destrozando las esperanzas del rubio de escaparse de sus tareas.

"Ehh, pero estar aquí me aburre la tarea de ser un monarca es muy aburrida. Prefiero estar de libertino "dijo Naruto evitando la mirada de muerte que Arturia le estaba dando.

"Me pregunto qué pasaría si Miya-san escucha esas palabras de usted Master "dijo la rubia cruzando sus brazos bajo su modesto busto.

"Jajaja, no lo creo Miya-chan está ocupada "dijo Naruto de manera triunfal.

"Ara, Naruto-kun. Como es eso de que quieres estar de libertino "dijo la voz de Miya a espaldas del rubio.

De manera tétrica y con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto giro su cabeza hacia Miya "Eh. No Miya-chan eso no fue lo que quise decir "dijo Naruto sudando balas.

"Fufu entonces que querías decir "dijo Miya mientras era rodeada por un aura oscura y una máscara espectral de un hanya aparecía detrás de ella.

Ante la imagen de la máscara el sudor de Naruto aumento. No viendo forma de escapar de esto Naruto busco con la mirada algo que lo pudiera ayudar, hasta que sus ojos dieron con un balde de agua en manos de Miya.

"Ah, Miya-chan déjame ayudarte con eso "dijo Naruto con la esperanza de escapar de la horrible situación. El tomo el mango del balde sobre las manos de la peli purpura.

Miya ante el repentino tacto de Naruto se sonrojo "Ahh, no hace falta Naruto-kun, puedo con esto "dijo Miya jaloneando el balde hacia ella.

"Oh, no te preocupes, es más insisto déjame llevarlo por ti" dijo Naruto jalando el balde hacia él.

Arturia viendo el constante jaloneo del rubio y la peli purpura se cansó e intervino "decídanse de una vez que llevara el balde "dijo tan bien tomando el balde de agua.

Por decisión del escritor el balde de agua se resbalo de la mano de los tres e irónicamente se resbalo hacia el aire girando y derramando toda el agua sobre los tres mojando sus ropas en el acto para luego caer sobre la cabeza del rubio haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre las dos mujeres con sus manos en sus pechos.

"Joder y eso que me acababa de cambiar de ropa "se quejó el rubio" Mmmm ¿Qué es esto? "Pregunto apretando suavemente los montículos en sus manos.

"Ahhhhh "

"Ahhhhh"

Fueron dos gemidos que le helaron la sangre a Naruto, retirando lentamente el balde de su cabeza el rubio trago en seco por la hermosa imagen de Arturia y Miya completamente mojadas con sus ropas ceñidas a sus cuerpos. La zona del pecho del vestido de Arturia al estar mojado se pegó a sus pechos actuando como una segunda piel mostrando sus rosados pezones. El kimono de Miya al estar mojado se pegó a su esbelto cuerpo dando una buena vista de sus pechos y cintura.

"KYAAAA!"

"Soy hombre muerto"

**{X 20 Minutos de Castigo Después X} **

"Joder no tenían que ser tan severas "se quejó Naruto mientras era atendido por Sakuya que tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su regazo mientras atendía los pequeños golpes que Arturia y Miya le propinaron a su amo.

"Naruto-sama usted tiene una mala suerte para terminar en estas condiciones "dijo Sakuya colocando una bandita en un pequeño corte en la cara del rubio.

"Créeme ni yo mismo se cómo puedo terminar en esas situaciones "dijo Naruto cruzaba los brazos "Aunque_ no me quejo_ "fue el pensamiento fugaz del emperador.

"Naruto-sama si tanto quería tocar unos pechos, me fuera dicho a mí y le permitirá que me los tocara "dijo Sakuya de repente para luego sonrojarse avergonzada por lo que dijo.

"Mmmm dijiste algo Sakuya-chan "pregunto Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Ante el descuido de su emperador Sakuya solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza "Ahh, Naruto-sama usted nunca cambiara "dijo la maid mientras recogía el botiquín y se retiraba.

"¿Fue algo que dije? "Se preguntó confundido el rubio mientras veia como la Maid se retiraba.

**{X Habitación de Arturia X}**

Actualmente la rubia se encontraba en el baño de su habitación dándose una ducha caliente.

Arturia tenía su cabeza debajo de la ducha mientras pensaba en cierto rubio de ojos escarlatas, su mano descansaba justamente sobre el pecho que el rubio tomo. En sus mejillas era visible un lindo tinte rosa al pensar en la cercanía que tuvo con Naruto.

"_No Arturia ante todo eres un caballero! _"Se regañaba mentalmente la rubia al pensar más como una mujer que como un caballero.

La educación que tubo desde muy temprana edad fue la de un niño y luego la de un caballero, negada a tener una infancia normal y una educación normal. Fue criada toda su vida como un niño y no una niña, al crecer fue entrenada como un caballero y un hombre. Negando su verdadero género tuvo que actuar como un hombre toda su vida para poder convertirse en el rey de los británicos.

El único que siempre la trato como una chica fue Naruto.

Ella aun recordaba el día que lo conoció, el día que inconscientemente cambio su vida para mejor, la ayudo con su pesada carga de ser un rey y guiar a todos los británicos en tiempos de guerra.

**{X Flashback X} **

"Hey… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? "Pregunto el joven Arturo al caballero de armadura plateada que encontró durmiendo en el bosque.

"¿Mi nombre? Puedes llamarme… Lars Alexandersson, o Sir Maelstrom para abreviar… ¿puedo tener el honor de conocer el nombre de tan hermosa doncella¿ "pregunto de forma encantadora Naruto usando otro nombre de acuerda con la época y el lugar.

Ante esa pregunta el joven Arturo se tensó visiblemente y dio un paso hacia atrás "¿Doncella? ¿Qué te hace creer que soy una chica? Soy Arturo Pendragon, hijo de Uther Pendragon rey de todos los británicos "dijo "Arturo" orgullosamente.

Riéndose en voz baja, apareció detrás de ella y tomo su espada sorprendiéndola por la repentina velocidad sobrehumana que demostró "Mmmm… así que esta es la famosa Caliburn "dijo el rubio inspeccionando la espada minuciosamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Acaso eres un hechicero como Merlin? "Dijo "Arturo" sacando una daga de entre sus ropas y tomaba una posición en guardia.

El rubio no le preste atención y siguió examinando La Espada de la Victoria Asegurada "Mmmm tiene un buen balance, y buen filo… solo que está muy decorada. Pero no le quita el hecho de que es una hermosa espada "dijo Naruto dando unos sablazos de prueba para luego entregársela a al próximo rey de los británicos.

…

…

"Sir Lars Alexandersson, jura su lealtad hacia mi" pregunto el ya rey "Arturo" apoyando su nueva espada Excalibur en el hombro del rubio nombrándolo un caballero oficial de la mesa redonda.

"Por supuesto, yo le ofrezco mi lealtad solo a usted… mi Rey" dijo el rubio para luego susurrar "O debería decir, mi reina "susurro solo para que ella lo escuchara.

Ante eso el rostro de "Arturo" adquirió un leve tono rojo.

…

…

"Hermosa noche, ¿No lo cree, mi Rey?" preguntó el rubio a espaldas de "Arturo" haciendo que se tensara pero luego al ver de quien se trataba la voz se relajó.

"Sir Lars, ¿Qué hace aquí? "Pregunto el "Rey" relajándose y disfrutando de la vista nocturna.

"Solo observo las estrellas, Mi rey"

"Las estrellas están hermosas esta noche"

"Si, pero usted está más hermosa, mi reina"

"¿Pero qué dices? Soy un hombre"

"Jejeje, mi reina, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta que usted es una mujer… y una muy hermosa mujer si me permite decir"

"… Por favor no se lo digas a nadien, siempre he mantenido fuertemente guardado ese secreto. Si mi gente se entera que su rey en una mujer caería en la deshonra y yo sería llevada a la horca"

"No se preocupe mi reina, yo mantendré su secreto solo para mi… pero a cambio pido algo por mi silencio"

"… ¿Qué seria?"

"Quisiera saber su verdadero nombre, sin mentiras ni engaños solo su verdadero nombre"

"De acuerdo, mi verdadero nombre es Arturia, Arturia Pendragon"

"Arturia, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer"

"Es terrible! No me trates de halagar"

"Solo digo la verdad mi reina, su nombre es muy hermoso. Es un nombre digno para una diosa… como usted"

Termino de decir para luego tomar su delicada mano y darle un suave beso en el dorso, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara.

…

…

"Ya todo termino mi reina…. la guerra acabo"

"Yo… tenía que haber muerto"

"Mi reina usted ya no puede morir"

"¿Qué quieres decir!?"

"Lo que Merlin nunca le dijo sobre la espada Caliburn, es que en el momento de sacarla de la piedra usted dejo de ser humana, deteniendo su envejecimiento físico"

"... Entonces ¿Qué soy?"

La rubia tomo su espada dispuesta a tratar de terminar con su vida. Pero fue detenida por el rubio que tomo su mano quitándole la espada y abrazándola fuertemente contra él.

"Por favor no hagas eso, no soportaría la idea de verte cubierta de sangre… Arturia quédate junto a mí, ven conmigo a mi verdadero hogar, hay podrás estar sin importar que seas ahora"

"Pero jamás podremos estar tranquilos siendo lo que soy"

"No eres la única que no puede envejecer… soy algo muy distinto al resto, no soy humano, ni demonio, ni ángel soy algo completamente distinto… hasta mi nombre es distinto"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mi verdadero nombre, el nombre que yo mismo me puse es Naruto, Naruto Kaizer Beluzel y lo que soy es algo que está muy lejos de ser entendido… por eso te pido, ven conmigo juntos descubriremos exactamente que somos"

…

…

"Yo, Arturia Pendragon le ofrezco mi lealtad a usted **Watashi no Kōtei (mi emperador)**. Yo seré su espada que acabe con sus enemigos, seré su escudo que lo proteja de sus enemigos, le serviré en cuerpo y alma eternamente "dijo Arturia ofreciéndole su espada al sorprendido rubio que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo, Naruto Kaizer Beluzel, El Emperador Supremo acepto tu espada, Arturia Pendragon yo te nombro **La Reina de los Caballeros (Kishi no Joō)** "dijo Naruto apoyando la espada de Arturia en su hombro.

**{X Flashback end X}**

"_Desde entonces él ha cambiado mi vida para mejor, estar de su lado es mi única felicidad… pero ¿puedo ser mujer y caballero a la misma vez?_" eran los pensamientos de Arturia al pensar en su emperador.

Ella ahora se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en el tiempo que ha estado con Naruto se ha sentido más feliz que antes. Pero sus sentimientos estaban en conflicto con ella, Primero quería ser el caballero ideal para el hombre que ama, pero tan bien quería ser la mujer ideal para el hombre que ama.

"_De verdad puedo ser su mujer y caballero al mismo tiempo_ "era el pensamiento de Arturia antes de caer dormida y soñar con cierto rubio.

**{X Con Naruto X} **

El rubio se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación admirando la bella noche sin luna.

"¿Por qué tan serio, Naru-kun?" pregunto una voz femenina muy seductora a espaldas del rubio mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y manoseaba su torso "Mmmm quieres matar algo de pasión esta noche, Naru-kun" dijo la mujer a espaldas del rubio mientras su mano descendía hacia la entrepierna de este.

"Jejejeje, claro que si Morrigan-chan "dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para mirar a la mencionada mujer.

Es una mujer con un cuerpo de escándalo sus cabellos larguísimos son de color verde y sus ojos son de un hermoso verde esmeralda. Un par de orejas de alas de murciélago, así como un par de alas de este animal yacían en su cabeza y su espalda. Vestía un leotardo con murciélagos diseñados en las medias moradas, botas moradas y un atuendo de cuero negro ceñido a sus hermosos y grandes pechos, plumajes blancos yacían alrededor de sus hombros.

Esta sexy mujer era la Reina Succubus, Morrigan Aensland.

El rubio se abalanzo sobre la mujer cargándola estilo nupcial llevándola hacia el interior de la habitación estableciéndola en la gran cama con suavidad. Morrigan había hecho desaparecer sus alas adquiriendo una forma "normal".

Naruto se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de Morrigan con suavidad con cuidado de no aplastarla con su cuerpo fuerte, mientras depositaba suaves besos en toda su piel expuesta. Cuello, hombros, clavícula y pechos fueron besados por Naruto.

Morrigan se retorcía de placer gimiendo suavemente ante los besos de Naruto. El rubio tomo un mecho de su hermoso pelo verde esmeralda y suavemente lo puso detrás de su oreja para lego empezar a lamer su cuello sacándole más gemidos a la peli verde.

Naruto empezó a oler el delicioso aroma de la miel femenina de la hermosa Succubus. La vestimenta de Morrigan se volvió negra para luego dispersarse en muchos murciélagos dejándola completamente desnuda exponiendo sus grandes pechos y su feminidad al rubio.

Naruto se detuvo y admiro el escultural cuerpo de la sexy succubus. Aprovechando la distracción producida por su cuerpo, Morrigan se giró quedando sobre el rubio "Mmmm me parece que yo tengo el control "dijo Morrigan para luego besar al rubio en la boca.

Los dos amantes se besaron apasionadamente mientras sus lenguas se frotaban una contra la otra. Verde esmeralda se juntó con rojo escarlata. Morrigan corría sus dedos a través de cabellera del rubio mientras Naruto hizo lo mismo con su cabellera verde.

Las manos del rubio descendieron por la espalda de la mujer para después tomar firmemente las caderas de la bella mujer. Morrigan detuvo el beso y a horcadas se sentó sobre la cintura del rubio dándole a este una perfecta visión de su cuerpo.

"Tu cuerpo es malditamente sexy, Morrigan-chan" dijo Naruto viendo con lujuria el sexy cuerpo de Morrigan. Todo en ella es perfectamente sexy, su abdomen liso y plano, su cintura tenía unas deliciosas curvas. Pero lo que se llevaba la completa atención de Naruto eran sus grandes y turgentes pechos copa F.

Morrigan sonrió lujuriosamente ante la mirada de Naruto sobre sus pechos. Ella comenzó a balancear sus pechos para seducirlo, cosa que funciono al instante ya que Naruto tomo sus pechos y los empezó a frotar juntos.

Morrigan gimió ante el tacto de las manos del rubio sobre sus sensibles pechos, Naruto empezó a retorcer los pezones con suavidad para luego con su boca succionarlos lentamente. El succiono, lamio y mordisqueo los pezones endurecidos de la peli verde deleitado por la suavidad de sus pechos. Un pequeño rubor se formó en las mejillas de Morrigan mientras su feminidad goteaba sus jugos que resbalaban por sus tersas piernas.

Naruto sintió la humedad de Morrigan y sonrió perversamente mientras sus ojos escarlatas se encendían adquiriendo un brillo perverso pero erótico para Morrigan. Con sus alargados colmillos mordió de forma suave los rozados pezones. Morrigan sintió como la erección del rubio se apretaba con su condición de mujer.

Pronto Naruto yacía con su rostro entre las piernas de Morrigan mientras ella estaba acostada en la cama jugando con sus grandes pechos. El rubio separo los pliegues de la vagina de Morrigan con sus dedos para luego introducir su lengua saboreando sus jugos vaginales, su lengua se movía lado a lado en su interior, Morrigan solo gemía del placer proporcionado por el rubio mientras se pellizcaba sus pezones aumentando su placer.

La lujuria de Morrigan la estaba volviendo loca mientras Naruto seguía serpenteando su lengua contra sus paredes vaginales y ella se succionaba sus pezones. Ella apoyo su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del rubio apretando su cara contra su vagina.

"Ha, ha, ha Naru-kun mis clítoris Mmmm juega con mi clítoris "dijo Morrigan entre gemidos para luego jugar con su otro pecho.

El obedeció la petición de la succubus, pasando su lengua alrededor de los labios vaginales y luego besarlos. El poseído a lamer el clítoris con la punta de su lengua sacándole más gemidos a Morrigan.

Usando su fuerza mayor él se sentó en la cama y apoyo las piernas de Morrigan sobre sus hombros quedando su cara frente a frente de la vagina de Morrigan que quedo con las piernas al aire. El abrazo a Morrigan quedando sus bazos en forma de X y sus manos firmemente sobre sus grandes pechos.

Morrigan dejó escapar un fuerte gemido ante el repentino cambio de posición. Naruto sabiendo que la mujer ya estaba cerca de acabar aumento el ritmo de sus acciones lamiendo y succionando el clítoris con más fuerza y apretando sus pechos con sus manos. Finalmente la mujer pudo correrse rociando sus fluidos en la cara del rubio que se los bebió todos con cuidado de no desperdiciar una gota.

"Ahhhhh, que delicia es acabar Mmmm Naru-kun te estas volviendo todo un experto en el sexo "dijo Morrigan bajando sus piernas de los hombros del rubio.

"Hmph, después de todo tengo sexo con la mejor de todas las succubus "dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba su chaqueta negra exponiendo su bien cuidado y trabajado torso con abdominales marcados y bien definidos con brazos fuertes, bíceps y tríceps bien trabados y musculosos pero sin llegar a lo físico culturista, sino más bien como un nadador o corredor olímpico.

"Mmmm pero que sexi cuerpo tienes Naru-kun, yo me hare cargo de tratarlo muy bien" dijo Morrigan mientras serpenteaba sus delicadas manos por todo su torso para luego empezar e besarlo e ir descendiendo depositando besos y lamidas hasta llegar a su cintura y ver el gran bulto en los pantalones negros del rubio.

"Parece que es tu turno ahora de disfrutar, Naru-kun "dijo la sexy peli verde para luego hábilmente bajar el cierre de los pantalones y sacar el bulto del rubio. Ya teniendo el pene del rubio entre sus manos Morrigan no podía dejar de admirar el gran tamaño de 10 pulgadas y el grosor de una muñeca de un adulto que tenía el pene del rubio.

Morrigan sentó a Naruto en el borde de la cama con ella arrodillada frente a él entre sus piernas. Sonriendo Morrigan envolvió el pene del rubio con su mano derecha y bombearlo mientras que con su mano izquierda jugaba con sus testículos.

Naruto soltó un gemido complacido por el tacto de Morrigan, ella empezó a bombearlo con más velocidad. Luego uso su lengua para lamer la parte inferior de su eje hasta la punta en donde lamio el líquido pre seminal y comenzar a chupársela.

Naruto hizo una mueca de placer ante lo caliente y húmedo que se sentía el interior de la boca de Morrigan. Justo cuando las cosas no podían ir mejor, Morrigan coloco su pene entre sus pechos para luego apretarlos juntos y bombear con su pechos el pene del rubio.

Ella uso su lengua para estimular la cabeza del pene, Naruto gimió de puro placer al sentir como Morrigan giraba su lengua sobre su pene y se lo introducía en la boca. Ella tan bien continúo acariciando su pene entre sus pechos haciendo que el rubio apoyase sus manos contra la cama mientras gemía por el placer dado por la succubus peli verde.

Morrigan sintió como la cabeza del miembro de Naruto vibro dentro de su boca haciéndole saber que el rubio acabaría pronto. Sabiendo esto ella saco el pene de su boca y lo comenzó a soplar, haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera de placer.

Ella continúo soplando la cabeza del pene de Naruto mientras que con sus pechos lo seguía bombeando. De repente el pene del rubio soltó una gran cantidad de semen salpicando en la cara y los pechos de Morrigan. Los ojos de la succubus se iluminaron con lujuria mientras lamia los hilos de semen sobre sus pechos y luego con sus dedos quitarse el semen del rostro y chupar sus dedos de manera lujuriosa.

"Naru-kun tu semen sigue igual de delicioso como siempre, tanto que ya soy adicta a ti y tu semen "dijo Morrigan terminando de lamer el semen sobre ella.

"Me alegra que yo y mi semen te gustemos tanto, Morrigan-chan… porque ahora si viene lo bueno "dijo Naruto ayudando a que Morrigan se levantara.

Naruto se acostó en la cama mientras Morrigan posiciono su vagina contra su pene. Alineándose Morrigan apoyo sus manos en el torso de Naruto y este puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. Ella se sentó lentamente introduciendo el pene de Naruto en su vagina.

Ambos gimieron ante lo placentero que era tener sus partes íntimas unidas. El pene del rubio en su interior y lo caliente y apretado que era la vagina de Morrigan.

Morrigan empezó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras gemía por la placentera fricción generada por sus genitales. Naruto viendo como los pechos de Morrigan se mecían no aguanto las ganas y tomo los grandes orbes de carne y los apretó con sus manos disfrutando de la expresión de placer que tenía Morrigan en su rostro.

El rubio Naruto con Morrigan en la cama quedando el sobre ella justo como todo esto empezó "Me parece que recupere el control "dijo Naruto para luego mover rápidamente sus caderas dándole poderosos impactos a Morrigan.

Ella gimió en voz alta y abrazo a Naruto con sus brazos y piernas. Ambos gimieron juntos al Morrigan afincar sus caderas con las del rubio. Con cada poderosa embestida los pechos de Morrigan rebotaban, Naruto con su mano libre tomo su pecho y lo amaso contra el otro para luego con la lengua trazar círculos alrededor del pezón y después cambiar al otro pezón.

Morrigan gimió de placer cuando Naruto trazo círculos con su lengua en los pezones de su deliciosos y grandes pechos. El rubio aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas golpeando con más fuerza su pene contra la vagina de la peli verde.

Morrigan con sus manos trajo el cuello del rubio hacia ella y comenzó a chuparlo tratando de dejarle una marca de chupón. Naruto gimió ante la sensación de chupeteo que Morrigan le estaba dando en el cuello mientras seguía amasando los pechos de Morrigan y la penetraba con fuerza.

Morrigan finalmente dejo de chupar el cuello de Naruto al ver una marca rojo brillante en el cuello de este. Naruto solo to los pechos de Morrigan y presiono su musculoso pecho contra los pechos de esta mientras sin descanso continuaba golpeando su pene en la vagina de la succubus.

Los dos amantes se miraron a los ojos y presionaron sus labios uno contra el otro en un beso apasionado. Sus lenguas se encontraron y de inmediato se frotaron una contra la otra. Ojos verde esmeralda y rojo escarlata se miraron amorosamente

Finalmente ambos amantes dejaron escapar un fuerte gemido mientras las paredes Vaginales de Morrigan se enrollaron alrededor del pene de Naruto haciendo que este soltara una gran cantidad de semen en su vientre. Ambos Naruto y Morrigan cerraron sus ojos y se relajaron después de terminar con la candente actividad sexual.

"Esto sí que fue apasionante Morrigan-chan "dijo Naruto mientras se acostaba en la cama con Morrigan apoyando su cabeza en su torso.

"El sexo contigo es lo mejor Naru-kun" dijo Morrigan soltando un suspiro de felicidad.

Así ambos amantes permanecieron abrazados y en silencio por unos minutos disfrutando de la cercanía con el otro. Eso fue hasta esta pegunta.

"Naru-kun, ¿te gustaría una segunda ronda antes de dormir?"

"Sabeee"

Al momento siguiente Morrigan estaba en cuatro patas en el centro de la cama con Naruto sosteniendo su hermoso culo mientras frotaba la punta de su pene en sus pliegues para burlarse de ella. Morrigan jadeó deseando la penetración desde a astas, casi rogándole que la penetrara y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto la penetro y reinicio sus poderosas embestidas.

Morrigan se quejó en voz alta y su cuerpo se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante por el poder y fuerza de las embestidas. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas golpeando su culo contra la entrepierna de Naruto.

El rostro de Morrigan adquirió un pequeño sonrojo de la excitación mientras ella continuaba moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás para cumplir con las abrumadoras embestidas del rubio. Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y tomó los pechos bamboleantes de Morrigan y empezó a pellizcar sus pezones endurecidos.

Naruto estaba teniendo el momento de su vida con los pechos de Morrigan en sus manos, mientras que con su pene el continuo penetrándola salvajemente. Morrigan dejó de mover sus caderas y se echó hacia atrás para que su espalda toque el musculoso pecho de Naruto.

Morrigan giro su cabeza y plantó sus labios en los labios de Naruto mientras sus lenguas comenzaron la lujuriosa batalla por el dominio. Morrigan gimió en el beso cuando Naruto apretó sus pechos.

Naruto apretó los pechos con sus manos y las amaso con sus palmas mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, él dejó escapar un gruñido ronco de lo caliente y apretado que estaba el interior de la bella succubus. Morrigan gimió cuando ella recibió toda su longitud en su vagina mientras el rubio seguía jugando con sus pechos.

Naruto seguía embistiendo a Morrigan hasta que sus paredes vaginales apretaban su miembro, lo que le causó disparar otra explosión de semen profundamente en su vientre. Morrigan y Naruto cerraron sus ojos con fuerza y gimieron juntos en el beso antes de que Naruto liberara los pechos de Morrigan permitiendo que cayera hacia adelante.

Naruto se sentó junto a Morrigan y suavemente comenzó a pasar los dedos por su cabellera de color verde esmeralda. Morrigan miró a su amante rubio y le sonrió mientras deslizaba sus dedos por debajo de su barbilla.

"Eres el mejor complaciéndome "dijo Morrigan depositando suaves besos en la barbilla de su rubio amante.

"Y tú la mejor cuando se trata del sexo, Morrigan-chan "dijo Naruto acostándose en la cama seguido de Morrigan que apoyo sus cabeza en su pecho y entrelazo sus piernas con las del rubio. Ambos cerraron sus ojos cayendo dormidos por la reciente actividad sexual vigorosa.

}-{

**Notas:**

**Aquí tiene el capítulo 4, espero que les guste y disfruten.**

**A bueno lamento no haber actualizado antes pero el internet de mi casa estaba averiado y no pude hacer casi nada. **

**Como vieron tan bien agrega a Saber/Arturia Pendragon de Fate/Stay Night y Fate/ Zero, pero como vieron es un poco distinta a la rubia que estamos acostumbrados de ver y eso se debe a que como conoció a Naruto desde hace tiempo no renuncio completamente a su humanidad para ser un rey ideal, básicamente ella será igual solo que menos seria y estricta. **

**Tan bien incluí a Morrigan Aensland, la sexy succubus de la saga de juegos de Darkstalker ya que como nadien la ha incluido e estas historias además ella le agregara algo de "acción" pasional al fic.**

**Bueno como no quería hacer el capítulo tan largo me salto el como Naruto y Morrigan se conocieron, pero ustedes ya tendrán una pequeña ideas del como ellos se conocieron, el recuerdo lo vera en otra ocasión. **

**En mi perfil encontrara la imagen de como lucen Arturia y Morrigan en mi fic.**

**Bueno les deseo unas felices navidades y que compartan mucho con sus familiares y amigos. **


	5. Shikō no Kōtei 05

**Los derechos de Naruto o High School DxD pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Ichiei Ishibumi, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente idee como objetos y armas creados por mi persona.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "La paz solo se conoce cuando existió el dolor".

Personajes pensando: "_La calma solo se valora cuando se vivió la desesperación_".

Criaturas hablando: "**Siempre estoy listo para morir pero nunca para perder** ".

Criaturas pensando: "_**A lo que tu llamas locura, yo le digo aceptar la realidad**_".

Técnicas: "**Banbutsu Sōzō".**

Ubicación: **{X Palacio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**La Vampiresa Loli y 15 Años Después **

Quince años habían pasado desde que Naruto fue a esa dimensión en donde se encontré frente a frente con Dios, y luego ser traído por su emperatriz a su **Ōgon no Teikoku (Imperio Dorado) **para que cumpliera sus deberes como emperador. Claro al principio no hiso nada y se lo dejaba a Sakuya que tan bien actuaba como su secretaria para que se encargara de esos asuntos.

Pero después tuvo que hacer sus deberes al ser fuertemente vigilado por Miya que lo amenazo de no dejarlo dormir en su regazo, no darle de comer y no entrenar con el más nunca si no hacia sus deberes lo convenció.

Con esa amenaza él no lo dudo un segundo y comenzó a hacer su trabajo seriamente pasando noches en vela por el trabajo y papeleo acumulado de sus constantes huidas, pero con la ayuda de Sakuya su trabajo disminuyo considerablemente permitiéndole tener más tiempo para andar de vago.

Cabe mencionar que en esos años algunas cosas cambiaron.

La ciudad dorada perdió ese nombre al expandir su territorio absolviendo algunas aldeas en las cercanías, los líderes de esas aldeas permitieron que el tomara el control de sus aldeas para así ser parte del imperio dorado y tener su seguridad prometida por el emperador Naruto.

De las cinco islas la central al ser la más grande de todas era todo el territorio del rubio que tenía el imperio más grande de las cinco, mientras las otras cuatro islas pertenecían a otros youkais siendo su territorio gobernado por el youkai mas fuerte entre ellos.

Pero eso es historia para otro momento.

Ya en el ahora nombrado Imperio dorado, su emperador tuvo que usar sus poderes de creación para dar más espacio dentro de los muros del imperio. Llegando a los extremos de crear territorios de tierra en el aire para que más personas habitaran en el imperio.

Por la repentina sobrepoblación en el imperio, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que crear una fuerza militar que protegieran el imperio en todo momento, el rubio tuvo que recurrir a más viajes para buscar entrenadores, soldados, caballeros, arqueros, ingenieros, herreros, armeros, carpinteros y otros expertos en otras arias de trabajo para darle una fuerte economía y fuente de trabajo a los habitantes del imperio.

El imperio era habitado por una gran cantidad de seres vivos siendo humanos, demonios, youkais, espíritus, onis, hanyous y muchos tipos de criaturas sobrenaturales.

Algunos de ellos servían en la armada imperial, sirviendo como la fuerza militar en la cual se ingresan y reciben el entrenamiento adecuado para dominar sus poderes sin importar su raza, con el creciente aumento de la fuerza militar él pudo ver que entre sus filas había soldados muy prometedores, los cuales fueron ascendidos al rango que les correspondía.

Con la ayuda de algunos diseñadores de ropas que trajo de sus viajes, diseñaron los uniformes que serían de la fuerza militar del imperio. Los uniformes básicamente eran como el suyo.

Para los chicos el uniforme consistía en una chaqueta negra manga larga, cuello alto, un cierre remplazando los botones, guantes sin o con dedos, pantalones negros, y botas militares negras.

Para las chicas el uniforme consistía en una chaqueta negra manga larga, cuello alto, un cierre remplazando los botones, guantes sin o con dedos, faldas negras con licras, medias hasta los muslos y botas altas sobre la rodillas.

Todo eso y dependiendo de tener características no humanas, como orejas de animales, colas, alas, cuernos y ese tipo de apéndices podías modificar tu uniforme para que se adapte a tus características.

Miya y Arturia entrenaron e instruyeron a varios soldados en el arte y dominio de la espada, con lo cual salieron grandes promesas con la espada.

Viendo tan bien que las dos mujeres maestras en espadas necesitaban descansar no tuvo más remedio que realizar más viajes y traer más usuarios maestros con espadas para que entrenaran a más soldados.

Eso y traer otros expertos en prácticas militares.

Con todo esto tan bien tuvo que construir más casas, templos, cuarteles, campos de entrenamiento y de agricultura, granjas, hangares, puertos, rutas, comercios, hospitales y academias.

Fueron quince largos años de trabajo en donde Naruto trabajó arduamente mejorando la forma de vida de los habitantes de su imperio cada vez más grande y poderoso.

En su poco tiempo libre de cualquier responsabilidad como emperador, él tuvo el tiempo suficiente para seguir con sus investigaciones sobre viajes dimensionales y todo lo relacionado con ese tema. Con el tiempo desarrollo otra técnica de viajes que de cierto modo supero a su primera técnica, pero siempre tendría que depender de la Jigen no Kōtsū (Transportación Dimensional) pero casi siempre estaba el problema de terminar llegando a una brecha dimensional.

**{X Con Naruto X}**

Vemos al rubio emperador pescando tranquilamente en uno de los tantos lagos del palacio tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y tomar unas merecidas vacaciones después de trabajar arduamente durante quince largos años de puro trabajo en donde tuvo que trabajar hasta el cansancio. Junto a Naruto había dos chicos pecando tan bien.

El primero era un chico de 15 años con el pelo desordenado color negro azulado que se extiende hacia abajo cubriendo sus ojos. Tiene la piel pálida y los ojos azul intenso, presenta una serie de rasgos físicos que hacen alusión a su naturaleza demoníaca, como colmillos prominentes y orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y una cola demoniaca de pelaje negro. El chico vestía el uniforme de la guardia imperial que consistía en una chaqueta negra de cuello alto y manga larga que mantenía abierta llevando una camisa blanca. Pantalones negros con una cadena guindando en el bolsillo y botas militares negras, sujeta en su espalda tenía una katana envainada en una funda azul.

El nombre de este chico es Okumura Rin un hibrido mitad humano y mitad demonio que Naruto encontró cuando era solo un bebe recién nacido.

El otro chico tenía el pelo largo plateado con orejas perrunas blancas, ojos dorados, cejas de color negras, en sus labios eran visibles unos pequeños colmillos que a veces se les pueden ver sobresalir. Tiene garras muy afiladas las cuales le ayudan mucho en batalla. De complexión delgada con músculos para la velocidad. El vestía una chaqueta negra con detalles rojos, cuello alto y manga larga, y pantalones negros con detalles rojos como su chaqueta, cabe mencionar que no usaba calzado prefiriendo anda descalzo, en su cintura tenia atada una katana de aspecto antiguo.

Este chico se llamaba Inuyasha un hibrido mitad humano y mitad demonio perro, Naruto lo encontró herido y maltrecho y lo cuido y curo pero cuando él se iba a retirar el chico ofreció sus servicios por haberlo ayudado cuando estaba al borde de la muerte.

"Joder, esto es tan aburrido…. Preferiría estar descansando" dijo Inuyasha bostezando con pereza.

"Por qué estos peces no muerden el anzuelo de una vez por todas y nos libramos de esto "dijo Rin mirando como los peces solo observaban el anzuelo con curiosidad.

"Chicos pescar es un arte que requiere tiempo y paciencia. Algo bueno pescaremos hoy "dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

"JA, paciencia es lo que te falta Baka-ken (perro idiota) "dijo Rin con una sonrisa arrogante provocando a Inuyasha.

"Como dices Ao hakuchi (idiota azul) que acaso quieres pelea "se defendió Inuyasha insultando al peli negro.

"Claro que si idiota perruno, es más rindamos cuentas aquí mismo" dijo Rin mientras desenfundaba su katana. El pelinegro fue rodeado por un fuego azul que se forme sobre su cabeza como dos pequeños cuernos de fuego y en la punta de su cola ardía una llama azul.

"Me parece bien cola de cerillo "dijo Inuyasha desenfundando su katana que tomo la forma de un colmillo colosal y curvo, con pelaje blanco sobre el mango de la katana.

"Idiotas están asustando a los peces "dijo Naruto con fastidio. Si las peleas y los insultos de estos dos eran muy seguidos.

"El empezó"

"El empezó"

"No digas lo mismo que yo idiota"

"No digas lo mismo que yo idiota"

"Deja de imitarme en todo lo que digo"

"Deja de imitarme en todo lo que digo"

Cada vez que estos dos dijeron algo al mismo tiempo logaron que en la frente de Naruto se formaran una venitas de rabia. Estos chicos peleando en equipo pondrían en aprietos a cualquiera, los dos eran muy buenos a la hora de combinar ataques y causar grandes daños a sus oponentes.

Pero eran como perro y gato peleando todo el tiempo.

"Ahhhh, a la mierda yo tan bien les daré su pelea a los dos "dijo Naruto ya harto parándose entre los dos chicos con una espada claymore en cada mano.

"Hmph, pero que patético Naruto, jugar con dos niños a las espaditas no te hace ver bien para nada "dijo una linda joven de 10 años, con un largo cabello rubio un tanto grisáceo y bellos ojos grises. Viste con una blusa de color blanco que cubre unos pequeños pechos copa B y una falda tableada de cuadros de colores rojizos y unas medias de color negro hasta el muslo.

Esta pequeña "niña" de aspecto inocente y dulce era nada más y nada menos que Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, la Maga Nosferatu, La Reina de la Noche, El apóstol de la Destrucción, El evangelio Oscuro, LaSeñora de las Tinieblas.

Aunque para Naruto solo era Eva-chan y Kitty-chan por ciertas fotos comprometedoras de ella vistiendo un traje de baño escolar, calcetines y un Sailor fuku muy cortó.

"A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑO LOLI ABUELA! "Gritaron Rin e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo.

Grabe error.

Si algo odiaba Evangeline era que le digieran algo sobre su aspecto. Lo próximo que sabían Rin e Inuyasha era que estaban dentro de un tempano de hielo congelados completamente.

"Eso les enseñara modales mocosos irrespetuosos "dijo Eva para luego elegantemente dar media vuelta y señalar con el dedo acusador a el rubio que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

"Tu"

"¿Yo?"

"Si tu necesito hablar en privado contigo"

"No gracias, no quiero que me acusen de Lolicon o Siscon y que Miya-chan me castigue de nuevo y le ordene a Sakuya-chan que no me dé más comida" dijo Naruto.

"Hmph, y ahora "dijo Eva para luego ser rodeada por una nube de humo.

La despejarse la nube de humo revelo una bella mujer de 20 años, con un largo cabello rubio pero ahora más brillante. Viste con un top de cuero negro que se apriete en su cuerpo como una segunda piel y deja notar unos grandes pechos copa D con bellas y torneadas piernas.

"¿Y qué tal con esta forma?" pregunto seductoramente la ahora adulta Evangeline mientras se abrazaba contra el rubio apretando sus grandes pecho contra el musculoso pecho de Naruto.

"Mmm, casi… no sé, tal vez si insistes un poco más lo piense" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un largo mecho de su hermosa cabellera e inhalaba su suave aroma.

"Ho, ¿Así que tengo que insistir más? Bueno por mi está bien" dijo Evangeline mientras apretaba más su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Naruto, ella deslizo sus delgados brazos por el cuello del hombre mientras frotaba su suave y tersa mejilla el rostro del rubio hasta quedar cerca de su oreja y soltar un gemido silencioso "¿Y que tal así? "Pregunto suavemente para luego lames el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

"Me estas convenciendo, pero creo que con un poco más de persuasión lograras lo que quieres" dijo el rubio de forma seductora mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

"Ohhhh, pero que bien se llevan los dos, creo que esto celosa Eva-san. ¿Sera que acaso planeas robarme a mi guapo emperador y tener lindos Naru-chibis? "dijo la recién aparecida Yakumo Yukari, La emperatriz de los bordes. Ella tenía varios días desde que salió a ser quien sabe.

"Yukari-chan tenías días fuera del palacio ¿Qué hacías si se puede saber? "Pregunto Naruto liberando a Evangeline de sus brazos para que ella vuelva a su forma original.

"Fufufu, hacia algunas audiciones "dijo la bella rubia mientras ocultaba sus labios detrás de un abanico morado con detalles dorados.

"¿Y de qué? "Pregunto curioso el rubio.

"Fufufu, Naruto-kun tú y Sakuya-san me lo van a agradecer "dijo Yukari mientras abría un portal grande por el cual salieron cuatro personas, 2 hombres y 2 chicas.

El primer hombre era uno que Naruto y Sakuya conocían muy bien.

**Sebastian Michaelis**

Sebastian posee un cabello corto con un flequillo que tapa un tercio de su rostro pero da suficiente espacio de visibilidad. Sus ojos son carmesí y como todo humilde mayordomo porta un esmoquin negro (hecho según el mismo de la más fina y cara tela de oveja), camisa blanca y zapatos negros, con su respectiva corbata y guantes a la par. También lleva un reloj de bolsillo hecho de plata, que solo puede ser llevado por el líder de los sirvientes de la Mansión.

El segundo era un hombre flaco de más edad que viste traje de mayordomo de serie con guantes blancos y tiene el pelo negro usado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos son de color gris. Lleva un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo, y de vez en cuando lleva guantes negros en el combate.

**Walter C. Dornez**

La primera chica tiene el pelo negro y liso, que le permite un cierto marco de los lados de su cara. Ella tiene grandes ojos de color ámbar y no usa maquillaje. Ella tiene una tez pálida y su peso y altura son bastante normales con un medio a pequeño pecho amplio copa D. Vestía un sencillo uniforme de criada francesa negro con blanco.

**Ayuzawa Misaki **

La segunda chica era joven y guapa, de piel clara y un rostro redondo, con el pelo largo y de color rojo separado con colas gemelas, tenía los ojos de un color azul verdoso. Ella viste con un traje de mucama francesa que acentúa su bello cuerpo con pechos copa D y unas bellas y largas piernas.

**Airi**

"Damas y Caballeros les presento a Naruto Kaizer Beluzel, el emperador del imperio dorado y su amo a partir de ahora. Sus órdenes son absolutas t tienen que ser seguidas al pie de la letra… pero no se preocupen Naruto-kun es muy amable con las personas sin importar su raza, rango, religión, género o posición social "dijo Yukari presentando a Naruto a los nuevos servidores del palacio.

"Yes, My Lady" dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno chicos ya como tengo una Maid personal supongo que Yukari-chan ya eligió a uno de ustedes" pregunto Naruto.

"Si Naruto-kun, elegí a Misaki-san para que sea mi maid personal, los demás están a tu cargo me retiro a mis aposentos…. Misaki-san nos retiramos yo te pondré al tanto de tus deberes a partir de ahora" dijo Yukari abriendo un portal por el cual entro.

"Hai, Ojou-sama" dijo Misaki entrando al portal detrás de Yukari.

"Eto…. Saben que, mejor tome unos días libres mientras veo que tareas asignarles de acuerda sus capacidades" dijo Naruto desapareciendo en partículas doradas con matices negros.

Los presentes solo parpadearon tres veces antes de asistir lentamente.

"Tks, se va cuando deberíamos de continuar lo que nos interrumpieron "Murmuro Evangeline un tanto enfadada "Bueno ya que son nuevos y no conocen el palacio les daré un pequeño recorrido, así que síganme y no se pierdan" dijo la rubia caminando hacia el palacio.

"Yes, My Lady" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo caminando detrás de Eva.

¿Y que pasara con los pobres Rin e Inuyasha?

Bueno solo digamos que pasarían días congelados.

**{X Con Naruto X}**

El rubio reapareció en lo que parecía ser una gran habitación con muchos objetos guardados y esparcidos por todo el lugar.

El camino hasta quedar frente a un par de puertas de maderas unidas a marcos de piedra con runas, sellos y marcas tribales.

"Muy pronto…. Muy pronto volverán a saber de mí, se los prometí y se los jure" dijo Naruto apoyando su mano derecha sobre la puerta.

}-{

**Notas:**

**Aquí tiene el capítulo 5, espero que les guste y disfruten.**

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado haciendo algunos preparativos y planes para los capítulos por venir y que están muy muy cerca de ser publicados. **

**Como vieron tan bien agregue a una gran cantidad de personajes en un capitulo y el por qué los incluí bueno digamos que tan bien son de mis personajes favoritos además de que tan bien incluí a 2 mayordomos y 2 maids que trabajaran para Naruto y para así darle algo de descanso a Sakuya-chan que trabaja muy duro. **

**En mi perfil encontrara la imagen de como lucen las dos formas de Eva-chan en mi fic.**

**Por cierto mi primer fic kōtei no Bijū ya que no tiene que estar hay ocupando espacia así que lo borrare y además ya estamos muy cerca para que la historia como tal empiece y en el fic anterior hay algunas cosas que será usadas otras ves en el nuevo fic. **

**Bueno les deseo unas felices navidades y que compartan mucho con sus familiares y amigos mis queridos lectores, eso y que tengan cuidado con los juegos pirotécnicos.**

**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy los estaré esperando en el Próximo capítulo se les quiere.**


	6. Shikō no Kōtei 06

**Los derechos de Naruto o High School DxD pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Ichiei Ishibumi, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi retorcida mente idee como objetos y armas creados por mi persona.**

**Diálogos.**

Personajes hablando: "La paz solo se conoce cuando existió el dolor".

Personajes pensando: "_La calma solo se valora cuando se vivió la desesperación_".

Criaturas hablando: "**Siempre estoy listo para morir pero nunca para perder** ".

Criaturas pensando: "_**A lo que tu llamas locura, yo le digo aceptar la realidad**_".

Técnicas: "**Banbutsu Sōzō".**

Ubicación: **{X Palacio X}**

Nota de autor: (Ese soy yo).

**Sakuya, El Viaje, El Mal Entendido y El Robo**

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Yukari trajo a los nuevos integrantes del servicio que se encargaría del servicio de limpieza, decoración, cocina y ese tipo de tareas domésticas. A Sebastian y a Walter se les dio el título del líder de los mayordomos del palacio, mientras que a Ari se le dio el liderazgo entre las mucamas del palacio. Aunque Walter como especialista en armamento sobrenatural se encargaría del departamento de desarrollo en donde produciría armamento de todo tipo para la armada imperial.

Ya con menos tareas que hacer y responsabilidades que atender como maid, Naruto le dio a Sakuya un tiempo libre para que descanse o que si quería tan bien que pudiera tomar unas merecidas vacaciones en algún lugar lejano y relajante.

Sakuya no lo pensó ni un segundo y rechazo la oferta de las vacaciones, en cambio prefirió quedarse en el palacio usando sus días libres para estar cerca de Naruto. Con eso en las mañanas lo despertaba y le llevaba el desayuno hasta su cama, le organizaba su cuarto, le preparaba sus uniformes, le prepara su almuerzo, lo ayudaba como su secretaria, le prepara él te y la cena.

Y en una ocasión se coló a hurtadillas a la habitación de su amado señor mientras él dormía, llegando al punto de meterse en su cama y dormir junto a él.

A las demás chicas no les gustó mucho los avances de Sakuya, así que decidieron empezar sus propios avances. La primera fue Yukari que usando sus portales para tenerlo junto a ella cuando quisiera, lo seducía, coqueteaba y sus incitaciones subieron de nivel. Con Morrigan la relación seguía siendo la misma teniendo sexo amoroso, sexo duro y sexo salvaje hasta el cansancio de ambos. Con Miya las cosas seguían iguales, pero el noto que ahora Miya se sonrojaba con más frecuencia al estar muy cerca de él, era incluso más cariñosa que antes con él, en una ocasión propuso que ambos se dieran de comer mutuamente. Con Arturia seguía siendo casi la misma de siempre, ella se sonrojaba ante la repentina cercanía o contacto de él. Y con Evangeline, bueno ella lo trata de dominar mediante la seducción e insinuación.

Si, así es la vida diaria del emperador entre mujeres hermosas, encantadoras y sobre todo poderosas, todas y cada una tenían sus especialidades. Todas ocupaban un lugar especial en el corazón y los pensamientos de Naruto. Desde que las conoció ellas llamaron su atención de distintas formas como sus bellezas, inteligencias, personalidades, habilidades y según el que no era pervertido sus cuerpos.

Pero volvamos al presente en donde vemos al emperador y protagonista de esta historia, entando en uno de los muchos jardines sentado elegantemente en una silla de madera con respaldar alto y apoya brazos con incrustaciones de oro. Él se encontraba leyendo un libro de cubierta marrón con la mano derecha mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía una taza de té negro preparado por Sakuya.

Junto a él a su izquierda se encontraba Sakuya sosteniendo una sombrilla brindándole una agradable sombra a su amado emperador. Naruto le había dicho que no era necesario que ella estuviera sosteniendo la sombrilla para protegerlo del sol, a lo cual ella respondió que no le molestaba estar así con solo estar a su lado.

"Mmm, Sakuya-chan ya deberías de sentarte, tiene 30 minutos así "dijo Naruto de repente causado que Sakuya saliera de su trance de observarlo fijamente.

"¿Huh?, no hay problema Naruto-sama estoy perfectamente bien, no estoy para nada cansada "dijo Sakuya tratando de convencer al rubio de que no estaba cansada.

"¿Ensero?, pues tu brazo y tus piernas están tensas. Lo que me dice claramente que estás cansada por estas como estatua durante 30 minutos ¿Me equivoco?" dijo Naruto pasando la siguiente página del libro que leía.

"Pero Naruto-sama si no lo cubro del sol podría insolarse "dijo Sakuya.

"Sabes que eso es imposible conmigo, pero la que me preocupa eres tú" dijo el rubio mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Yo? "Preguntó Sakuya.

"Si, si tu hermosa piel se llegara a estropear por estar cubriéndome a mí, me sentiría muy culpable" dijo Naruto en un momento de drama que pondría a Yukari orgullosa.

"N-Naruto-sama no diga esas cosas tan de repente "dijo Sakuya adquiriendo un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

"Sabes que, te ordeno que dejes de sostener esa sombrilla y te sientes en mis piernas" dijo Naruto dándole una orden absoluta a Sakuya que de inmediato obedeció soltando la sombrilla para luego sentarse en el regazo del rubio dándole la espalda a este.

"Naruto-sama ordenarme hacer este tipo de cosas en lugares abiertos no creo que le agrade a Miya-san" dijo una Sakuya sonrojada.

"Mmmm ¿Por qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo e indecente" dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"_Haaa, Naruto-sama usted es guapo, poderoso e inteligente, pero en ocasiones es muy denso_ "pensó Sakuya con pena.

Así estuvieron los próximos minutos en los cuales Naruto deslizo su brazo libre por la cintura de Sakuya atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella estuvo tensa al principio pero luego se relajó disfrutando de la sensación del musculoso pecho del rubio contra su espalda.

"Veo que estas muy cómoda Sakuya-chan" susurro Naruto suavemente en la oreja de Sakuya "Dime ¿disfrutas tanto nuestra cercanía?" preguntó el rubio.

"S-Si, Naruto-sama" respondió Sakuya apenada por la pregunta.

"Me alegro, porque yo tan bien disfruto nuestra cercanía… mi querida Sa-ku-ya-chan "dijo Naruto susurrando y al final pronunciando el nombre de la peli plateada lentamente causando que ella se sonrojara.

"¿L-Lo dice en serio Naruto-sama?" pregunto Sakuya feliz.

"Lo digo muy en serio Sakuya-chan, me gusta estar contigo "aseguro Naruto con una media sonrisa.

"Eso me hace muy feliz Naruto-sama "susurro Sakuya felizmente para lego levantarse del regazo del rubio "Yo tengo un obsequio que me gustaría entregarle "dijo la peli plateada mirando a su amo con amor.

"¿Un obsequio, qué será? "Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

"Ya vera, es algo que conseguí específicamente para usted, lo ir a buscar espéreme aquí "dijo Sakuya emprendiendo camino hacia el palacio.

Pero antes de que se alejara Naruto desapareció de la silla para aparecer frente a ella consiguiendo que Sakuya chocara con él. La atrapo con los brazos deslizándolos por su cintura y apoyándola contra él.

"Mejor yo te llevo asta hay "dijo el rubio no dándole tiempo a la sonrojada Sakuya de reaccionar, de repente ambos desaparecieron en un remolino distorsionado.

**{X Ya En El Palacio X}**

En uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio, se empezó a formar un remolino distorsionado por el cual salieron Naruto con Sakuya aun en brazos.

"Llegamos y justamente en la entrada de tu habitación" dijo Naruto liberando a Sakuya del abrazo.

Ella asistió lentamente procesando la extraña sensación del repentino viaje" Por favor póngase cómodo Naruto-sama "dijo Sakuya abriendo la gran puerta de su habitación.

Si bien todas las habitaciones del palacio son muy espaciosas y bien decoradas, las de Sakuya tenían los mismos lujos, una gran cama Queen size con cortinas blancas, una mesita a cada lado de la cama, un armario y dos roperos, un juego de muebles y algunos estantes.

"Wow, Sakuya-chan sí que tienes un buen gusto" dijo el rubio viendo el decorado in entrando de primero, seguido de Sakuya que antes de cerrar la puerta observo hacia fura de su habitación viendo a ver si no había nadien en los pasillos" _Todo perece estar normal_ "pensó ella ahora si cerrando la puerta y pasándole llave para que nadien entrara.

El rubio tomo asiento en uno de los muebles mientras observaba a Sakuya buscar el obsequio en el armario. Mientras Naruto solo permanecía sentado mirando los detalles de la habitación "Sakuya-chan sí que sabes decorar una habitación, incluso está perfectamente ordenada y limpia "dijo el emperador.

"G-Gracias Naruto-sama, pero no creo que sea gran cosa solo son las cosas que considero útiles las que están en la habitación "dijo Sakuya apenada "Mmm, ¿en dónde lo habré guardado?" se preguntó Sakuya arrodillándose para buscar en las gavetas de abajo.

Sin saberlo esta acción le permitió que Naruto viera debajo de su falda, dándole así al rubio una gran vista de sus medias hasta los muslos, unidas a un liguero y su lindo trasero cubierto solo por una braguita un tanto seductora y atrevida blanca como la nieve.

Ante esa hermosa visión los pensamientos pervertidos de Naruto lo invadieron de repente "_Mmm, quien hubiera pensado que la seria Sakuya-chan usaría ropa interior atrevida… NO, Naruto contrólate y deja de pensar en Sakuya-chan vistiendo ropa sexy_" pensó el rubio tratando de deshacerse de sus perversiones "_Hehehe aunque no estaría mal verla así_" pensó el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

"_M-M-Me está mirando debajo de la falda ¿Por qué tuve que elegir una falda tan corta?...pero como se trata de él no me molesta… ¡míreme Naruto-sama, míreme todo lo que quiera!_ "Pensó Sakuya mientras su imaginación divagaba a una de sus tantas fantasías con Naruto.

**{X Imaginación de Sakuya X} **

Vemos al rubio sentado en su trono viendo lujuriosamente a Sakuya, que vestía un uniforme de criada francesa sexy de cuero negro. Una gargantilla, un corset negro que acentuaba y cubrían la mitad de sus modestos pechos, unos guantes negros que terminaban sobre sus codos. Un delantal trasparente que dejaba ver que solo traía un pequeño bikini negro y unas stockings negras.

"Hoo, así que la linda Sakuya-chan ha sido una maid muy traviesa, pues te tendré que "castigar" para que aprendas modales "dijo Naruto de forma pervertida mientras se levantaba y se ponía detrás de ella.

"Por favor Naruto-sama castígueme he sido muy traviesa, así que quiero que me castigue como solo usted sabe hacerlo" dijo lujuriosamente Sakuya moviendo sus caderas y agarrando sus pechos para apretarlos suavemente.

"Hmph, de eso me encargare yo" dijo de forma dominante el rubio agarrando los pechos de Sakuya poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, acariciando, amasando y apretando los suaves orbes de carne. Sakuya entonces sintió como algo grande y grueso de deslizo entre sus piernas haciendo contacto con su ya húmeda vagina. Al mirar hacia abajo, ella vio que se trataba del pene de su señor que frotaba eróticamente sus muslos y vagina.

"Ahhhh, el pene de Naruto-sama está tocándome pervertidamente "dijo Sakuya para luego mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia tras, para así cubrir el pene de su amo con sus fluidos vaginales.

Sakuya gemía por cada roce que el pene de su amo hacía con su ya muy húmeda vagina. Ella entonces voltio sus cabeza hacia su amo para luego besarlo de forma lujuriosa.

Naruto correspondió su beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Sakuya, dominándola rápidamente. Ambos, amo y criada sacaron sus lenguas frotándolas mutuamente con algunos finos filamentos de saliva uniéndolos.

Justo en ese momento, la vagina de Sakuya se contrajo haciéndole saber a Naruto que ella ya estaba a punto de acabar. Y fue cierto ya que Sakuya gimió en voz rociando sus jugos sobre el pene de Naruto, dándole así una fina capa de líquidos vaginales. De la nada y sin avisar Naruto deslizo su pene hacia atrás rociando su semen en el trasero de Sakuya.

"¡AHHH! Naruto-sama acabo un montón en mi trasero"

**{X Fuera de la Imaginación de Sakuya X} **

Sakuya sintió la mirada de su amo fijamente posada en su trasero, rápidamente se incorporó usando una mano para jalar la corta falda hacia abajo. Viendo hacia su amo, se dio cuenta de que este tenía la mirada fijamente sobre ella.

"¿Qué pasa Sakuya-chan, necesitas ayuda?" pregunto Naruto tratando de parecer inocente ante la sonrojada Sakuya.

"No se preocupe Naruto-sama ya recordé en donde lo guarde "dijo Sakuya abriendo la tercera gaveta del armario. De ahí saco una caja mediana envuelta en papel de regalo color azul, ella entonces procedió a acercarse al rubio y entregarle el obsequio "Espero que le guste, es algo que consigue específicamente para usted Naruto-sama" dijo Sakuya tímidamente.

Naruto tomo el obsequio con cuidado y lo puso sobre sus piernas para abrirlo sin arruinar el envoltorio. Abriéndolo cuidadosamente, se encontró con una caja de madera la cual abrió lentamente. En el interior de la caja yacía un collar negro con adornos ornamentales dorados.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el collar era completamente de oro y adamantium, los metales más valiosos en tolo el imperio dorado.

"Es un collar que cubrirá todo su cuello, Naruto-sama… además como usted no quiere llevar corona pensé que tal vez prefiera usar esto que una corona, eso lo diferenciara aún más de los dema-"Sakuya no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de la nada él se levantó y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Es genial siempre quise algo así pero nunca pensé que sería esto lo que quería usar como una corona, muchas gracias Sakuya-chan "dijo Naruto soltándola para tomar el collar y colocárselo en el cuello.

Él se acercó a un espejo en la pared y se miró así mismo admirando el cómo lucia el collar en él. El collar ciertamente cubría todo su cuello cómodamente y ofreciéndole una gran protección para esa zona de su cuerpo. Todo eso sumado a sus vestimentas y nuevo collar le daban un porte majestuoso y elegante.

"¿Cómo se ve en mí, Sakuya-chan?" preguntó Naruto.

"Se le ve fantástica Naruto-sama "dijo Sakuya elogiando a su amo. El rubio dejo de mirarse en el espejo y se acercó a Sakuya tomando sus delicadas manos con las suyas.

"Muchas gracias por el obsequio Sakuya-chan, lo tendré siempre conmigo" dijo el rubio para después darle un suave beso en la frente causando que la peli plateada se sonrojara.

"_Es ahora o nunca_ "pensó Sakuya, en un momento de valentía la peli plateada alzo su cara hacia la del rubio presionando sus suaves labios contra los de su amo. El rubio se sorprendió al principio pero luego correspondido el suave beso de Sakuya rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Sakuya deslizo sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, profundizando más el momento. Ella aun besándolo lo guio hacia la cama, en donde cayeron con Naruto debajo de Sakuya pera al caer en la cama, la cabeza del emperador hiso contacto con algo duro en una almohada con forma de corazón.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué tiene esta almohada?" se preguntó el rompiendo el beso para revisar al dura almohada. El tomo la almohada y se dio cuenta de que tenía un cierre. Siendo curioso el abrió el cierre esparciendo el contenido sobre la cama.

"¡N-Naruto-sama no habrá eso!" dijo Sakuya en voz alta demostrando que estaba muy nerviosa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde por que el contenido de la almohada quedo sobre la cama en donde un Naruto muy sorprendido miraba los curiosos objetos que había.

Una revista erótica con el nombre de "Maid & Master Love Erótica" con una chica desnuda en la portada, un Love Egg vibrator rosado, un Fairy Wand Massager tan bien rosado, y lo más sorprendente de todo… unas fotos en donde sale el desnudo.

"¡Waaaahn No es lo que cree Naruto-sama! ¡Eso no me pertenece y ni se de quien es!" dijo Sakuya rápidamente demostrando que estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, eso y que el fuerte rubor que tenía en sus mejillas la delataba.

"Está bien, sabes... no es nada de qué avergonzarse. Todas las chicas tienen este tipo de cosas lo sé" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"¿L-L…Lo dice en serio? Solo tenía un poco de curiosidad, me refiero a... quiero probarlo "dijo tímidamente Sakuya evitando la mirada de su amado emperador.

"Tranquila será un secreto entre nosotros dos... pero por otro lado... quiero que me enseñes como utilizas esto" dijo Naruto tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

"¡Eh…! ¿Ahora...? ¿Aquí? Eso-... Eso es tan embarazoso "dijo Sakuya roja como un tomate ante la petición del rubio.

"Pero si la chica de la revista lo hiso frente a su maestro, quiere decir que tu tan bien lo puedes hacer frente a mi… ¿Cierto?" Pregunto Naruto mientras ojeaba el contenido de la erótica revista.

"Sin duda es cierto, pero... de acuerdo lo hare por usted Naruto-sama" dijo Sakuya apenada mientras se recosteaba en la cama. Ella entonces procedió desabrochar su uniforme, quedando solo en un brasier blanco que luego se quitó dejando libre sus modestos pechos de rosados pezones ya erectos por la situación "Nh... esta vez es una ocasión especial, pero de verdad me promete mantener el secreto ¿verdad? "Dijo Sakuya jugando con su pecho derecho, mientras que abría sus piernas para usar el Fairy Wand Massager sobre su cubierta vagina.

"Por supuesto, mis labios están sellados, pero yo soy el maestro en este cuarto, así que ahora escucharas todas mi peticiones "dijo Naruto pervertidamente mientras veia como Sakuya jugaba con sus pechos y se masturbaba con el vibrador.

"Haa... uh... nn... ha..." gemía suavemente Sakuya mientras jugaba con sus pechos y vagina.

Mientras que Naruto solo veia atentamente como la bella peli plateada jugaba consigo misma" _Ohh... Sakuya-chan... tiene una hermosa piel… y eso de alguna forma me está excitando_" pensó Naruto lujuriosamente.

"_Ser vista por Naruto-sama mientras me masturbo, me está excitando aún más_ "pensó ella para luego enfocar el vibrador sobre su cubierto clítoris "Haa… haa… Haaaaa" gemía Sakuya enfocando toda la vibración sobre su clítoris

Ella entonces giro sobre la cama quedando boca abajo para luego levantar su trasero dando le una mejor vista a Naruto de sus húmedas bragas "Aahh! Haa… Hau! "gemía aún más fuerte Sakuya sintiéndose más excitada por ser vista por su amado maestro.

"_¡P-pero que linda! ¡Pensar que la siempre seria Sakuya-chan tendría un lado oculto así de pervertido!_ "pensó Naruto sintiendo como cierta parte de su cuerpo se endurecía aún más ante hermoso espectáculo.

El entonces no queriendo solo ser un observador, sujeto suavemente el lindo trasero de Sakuya "Sakuya-chan... vamos a sacar esto del juego por un momento" dijo Naruto arrebatándole de las manos el vibrador a Sakuya.

"¡Kyah...! ¿Q-qué? sólo un poco más "se quejó débilmente Sakuya al no poder acabar.

"Tranquila solo haremos las cosas más placenteras para ambos "dijo de forma seductora Naruto sentándose detrás de ella. El entonces ayudo a que Sakuya se quitara las ya empapadas bragas y se arrodillara con las piernas abiertas sobre la cama.

Naruto sentado detrás de Sakuya pasó su mano izquierda por debajo de ella para así poder tomar su pecho izquierdo. Mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con la ya muy húmeda vagina de la peli plateada. El separaba sus labios vaginales e introducía lenta y suavemente dos dedos en la cálida y húmeda cavidad sexual.

"¡Aahh! ¡Naruto-sama mueva más rápido sus dedos por favor! "Gemía muy complacida Sakuya.

"¡No! ... no fuiste capaz de hacerlo bien, ahora tu maestro te enseñará como hacerlo correctamente" dijo dominante Naruto sacando y metiendo lentamente sus dedos.

"¡Ahhhh por favor sea más rápido Naruto-sama, si no lo hace más rápido no acabare! "Suplicaba Sakuya para que su amo la hiciera acabar.

"Mira, Sakuya-chan... tu vagina está completamente húmeda y lubricada" dijo lujuriosamente Naruto mostrándole sus mojados dedos a Sakuya. El entonces lamio sus dedos acumulando los fluidos vaginales de Sakuya en su boca "Entonces tendré que compartirlos contigo" dijo para luego presionar sus labios con los de Sakuya.

Ambos se besaron con pación, librando así una batalla con sus lenguas en donde serpenteaban mutuamente por el dominio. El cual fue obtenido por Naruto gracias a su vasta experiencia sexual.

Naruto rompió el beso pero seguía unido Sakuya por un fino hilo de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas "Tus labios y tu lengua son suaves Sakuya-chan, tanto que me volveré adicto a ellos "dijo Sensualmente el rubio mientras lamia sus labios" Como premio te hare acabar" dijo para luego sujetar su clítoris con sus dedos y retorcerlo suavemente.

"¡Ahhhhhh Naruto-sama me corro!" gimió Sakuya rociando sus fluidos vaginales en la cama. En su rostro ella tenía una mirada complacida demostrando que estaba feliz de acabar por fin.

"Bueno ahora es tu turno de complacerme Sakuya-chan" dijo Naruto bajándose el cierre de su pantalón liberando así su ya muy erecto pene listo para la acción.

Sakuya asistió y tomo el pene entre sus manos, pero no sabiendo exactamente que hacer le pregunto a su amo "Eto… Naruto-sama y ¿Qué hago para complacerlo?" pregunto Sakuya tímidamente.

Naruto solo sonrió y se acostó en la cama "Ve en la revista que hacer para complacerme" dijo el cómodamente.

Ella asistió y tomo la revista la cual ojeo durante un minuto buscando que hacer" Ahh... vamos a ver... con mi boca... ¿eso está bien para usted Naruto-sama?" pregunto Sakuya tomando nuevamente su miembro entre sus suaves manos.

"Si, me gusta cómo suena eso, así que adelante Sakuya-chan demuéstrame que tanto puedes complacerme" dijo Naruto relajadamente dándole un pulgar hacia arriba, signo de su aprobación.

"Si-... sí, Naruto-sama, pero, porque es mi primera vez tal vez no lo complazca como usted desea que lo haga" dijo Sakuya preocupada.

Naruto solo se incorporó y tomo suavemente su mentón" Sé que lo harás bien, solo ten confianza en ti misma y lo lograras "dijo cariñosamente el rubio para luego darle un suave beso amoroso a Sakuya consiguiendo que ella se animara.

Sakuya con cierta timidez empezó a frotar el pene del rubio "¡Ahh... increíble...! es caliente pero cálido a la vez ¿eh? y... está muy tenso y palpitante, y parece ser doloroso...B-bien aquí voy Itadakimasu "dijo Sakuya antes de poner la punta del pene del rubio contra sus suaves labios y después introducirlo completamente en su boca.

"¡Uhhh! ¡Increíble...que suave y cálido es dentro de la boca de Sakuya-chan! Mi pene parece estar derritiéndose "gimió Naruto por el placer causado al estar dentro de la boca de Sakuya. Sus suaves labios alrededor de su pene, su suave lengua rodeando su glande, y la calidez y húmeda proporcionados por su boca solo mejoraba la sensación.

Sakuya saco el miembro del rubio de su boca y deslizo su suave lengua desde la base hasta la punta, para luego besar los costados con sus suaves labios y después introducirlo nuevamente dentro de su boca hasta su garganta en donde lucho contra el reflejo nauseoso pero después de unos segundos lo supero.

"Kuah... Sakuya-chan me estás tragando a las profundidades de tu suave y blanda garganta, esto se siente genial Sakuya-chan sigue así" dijo Naruto apoyando sus manos sobre la plateada cabellera de Sakuya.

"_Aun así... porque soy una dama perfecta, tengo que darle el mejor servicio a Naruto-sama. Por fin estoy junto a el no solo como su maid personal, sino tan bien como su amante_" pensó Sakuya feliz de poder al fin estar aún más íntima con el hombre que ama y que serviría eternamente" _Un poco más, necesito complacerlo aún más_ "pensó Sakuya muy determinada, ella entonces envolvió con sus suaves y grandes pechos lo que su boca no cubría, dándole así aún más placer a Naruto.

"¡Ahh! ¡Increíble succión eres muy buena Sakuya-chan, sigue así ¡"dijo Naruto muy complacido y cerca de su límite por el gran trabajo que Sakuya hace con sus pechos y boca "¡Aahh, Sakuya-chan me corro! "Aviso Naruto viniéndose en la boca de la peli plateada que a último momento saco el miembro del rubio de su boca, quedando así su boca y pechos cubiertos de semen.

"Ahh... es increíble que pegajoso... y caliente... esto es genuino semen... el semen de Naruto-sama esta todo sobre mi… Ahh! ... todavía está saliendo me lo beberé" dijo Sakuya tomando solo la punta del pene en su boca y succionarlo" N... ngu... es amargo, pero... a la vez tiene un sabor tan dulce" dijo Sakuya limpiándose los pechos y la boca con los dedos y después llevarse los sobrantes a su boca.

Naruto viendo eso solo se puso más duro y erecto que antes" Huh, sigo teniendo energía, así que ven aquí Sakuya-chan "dijo Naruto recostándose en la cama. Sakuya asistió y se subió sobre su amo, quedando sus pechos cerca de su rostro y su vagina sobre su erecto pene.

"Naruto-sama por favor sea amable, es mi primera vez "dijo nerviosa Sakuya poniendo su brazos a los lados de rubio y sus piernas a los lados de su cintura" ¿He? ¿Por qué esta palpitando y convulsionando al tocar mi vagina?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Sí, sí, está temblando porque quiere entrar en el interior de tu vagina de inmediato, Sakuya-chan estas segura de que quieres llegar más lejos después de esto nuestra relación puede cambiar un poco" pregunto preocupado Naruto, puede que él sea una bestia a la hora de tener sexo, pero el tan bien se preocupaba bastante por las personas a su alrededor, y más si se trataba de las chicas que el cuida, protege ama.

"Naruto-sama agradezco su preocupación, pero esto es lo que realmente quiero, quiero estar a su lado no solo como alguien que le sirve, sino tan bien como una mujer a la que usted pueda darle todo su amor… yo al principio pensé que mis sentimientos hacia usted eran solo de admiración pero me equivoque, porque me di cuenta de yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, solo quiero pertenecerle a usted y nadien mas, quiero estar siempre y por toda la eternidad junto a usted" durante todo el discurso de Sakuya sus ojos brillaban con nada más que amor, lealtad deseo y lo más importante, honestidad mucha honestidad tanta que él se sorprendió de que ella lo amara así con esa intensidad.

"Sakuya-chan… yo te juro que tú siempre estarás a mi lado, no solo como mi maid personal, sino tan bien como mi mujer, puesto a que ahora tú me perteneces estarás siempre de mi lado sin importar en sendero por el que camine "dijo Naruto con seriedad, ante la mirada seria de su amo Sakuya asistió con una mirada igual de seria, pero con sus ojos trasmitiendo el mensaje de su absoluta lealtad hacia él y solo él.

"Pues que así sea 2dijo el tomando el rostro de Sakuya con sus manos y presionar sus labios en un suave y amoroso beso, que Sakuya correspondió encantada. Aprovechando el beso Naruto y Sakuya unieron sus partes íntimas, con Naruto rompiendo su barrera que la hacía una chica para ahora ser una mujer completa.

El dolo por perder su virginidad fue amortiguado por los besos y caricias que naruto le daba. Algunas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor eran visibles en la comisuras de sus ojos, pero su dolor no era nada ante la completa felicidad que sentía al por fin están junto al hombre que ama y el cual ella le entrego su virginidad.

"Naruto-sama, su pene está besando mi útero y se siente fantástico por favor empecemos a movernos "dijo la ahora mujer moviendo sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Naruto empezó a moverse tan bien poniendo firmemente sus manos en las caderas de la peli plateada.

El entonces se incorporó quedando sentado con Sakuya sentada en su regazo. El tomo sus rozados y alegres pezones con sus labios, chupando así sus pezones causándole más placer a Sakuya.

"Sakuya-chan, tus pechos son como malvaviscos... se ven deliciosos y hermosos" dijo el rubio cambiando hacia el otro pezón, tocándolo con la punta de su lengua y luego rodear su circunferencia. Ante el trato que sus pechos y pezones residían por parte de Naruto, la vagina de Sakuya apretaba más la hombría de este, dándole a entender que sus pechos eran sensibles.

"Ahhhh, Naruto-sama no Ahh se enfoque solo en mis pechos, si lo hace terminare acabando más rápido Ahhhhh "dijo Sakuya entre gemidos ya sintiendo que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que acabara.

"Pues ese es mi objetivo Sakuya-chan, acabaremos juntos en este instante" dijo el rubio dándole la última estocada a la peli plateada haciendo que ambos acabasen juntos. Su semen fue rociado completamente en el interior de su vagina cubriendo así sus muros vaginales de blanco.

Naruto cayó de espaldas hacia la cama seguido de Sakuya que aterrizo sobre su musculoso pecho, el entonces procedió a abrazarla apretándola suavemente contra él.

"Esto… esto fue genial Naruto-sama, nunca pensé que el sexo fuera tan agradable y placentero "dijo Sakuya tomando el mentón del rubio y dándolo cariñosos besos.

"Me alegro que te guste, porque de ahora en adelante será más interesante y placentero… pero por ahora quiero dormir antes de tener que regresar al trabajo y atender el estúpido papeleo hijo de las tres mil chingadas" dijo gruñendo ante la mención del papeleo.

Sakuya solo sonrió feliz mente viendo el comportamiento de su amante ante el papeleo" _Me alegra poder estar por fin junto a usted Naruto-sama, le prometo que siempre estaré junto a usted_" pensó Sakuya viendo como el rubio se relajaba y quedaba dormido rápidamente. Ella entonces puso se cabeza en el fuerte pecho del rubio usándolo como almohada en donde quedo rápidamente dormida.

**{X Un Mes Después X} **

Después de ese día ambos mantuvieron ese "pequeño" encuentro sexual en secreto, un secreto solo para ellos. Ahora Sakuya se veia más feliz y radiante que nunca, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de las demás chicas pero no preguntaron nada.

Mientras que el trabajo de Naruto lo tenía estresado por el constante papeleo, reuniones, tratados y mejoras por todo el imperio. Pasaba días encerrado en su oficina trabajando, quedándole muy poco tiempo para sí mismo y su vagancia natural, ya incluso extrañaba el campo de batalla y la libertad de cualquier responsabilidad.

"Joder pero que aburrimiento, los demás andan libres y yo aquí acompañado por puros papeles" dijo Naruto apoyando su cabeza contra el escritorio "_Me pregunto por qué tengo que ser yo el que tenga que hacer el papeleo _"pensó con pereza.

Así estuvo durante unos minutos en los cuales estuvo pensando que hacer.

"Ya sé que hacer" susurro levantándose de la silla para salir de del infierno de papeles. El abrió la puerta con suavidad y asomo su cabeza viendo que no haya nadien en los pasillos, ya seguro el con mucho sigilo digno de un ladrón experto camino cuidadosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta en donde entro no sin antes mirar a sus espaldas.

El entro serrando la puerta detrás de él y camino hacia el centro de la habitación en donde había una puerta de curioso diseño. La puerta tenía un marco de mármol con grabados rúnicos dorados, y cristales azules, la puerta era de madera negra cebón con algunas líneas rojas dándole un aire misterioso.

Él se acercó a la puerta y la miro fijamente, esto causo que la puerta fuera adsorbida por un espacio distorsionado con un agujero negro en el centro "_Bueno ya la tengo guardada, ahora solo falta dejarla hay y poder regresar e ir a mi antojo_" pensó con regocijo.

**{X Bosque De Los Gigantes X} **

Naruto se encontraba saltando y corriendo de árbol en árbol aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche para evadir a sus "Perseguidores" que tenían la orden de traerlo de regreso a la fuerza al palacio, siendo órdenes de Miya y Yukari.

"_Hmph, cuando entenderán que no me pueden alcanzar_" pensó el pero luego se detuvo al ver a Airi frente a él blandiendo una guadaña de aspecto macabro "Ohh, Airi-chan pretendes enfrentarme" pregunto Naruto burlonamente.

"Es verdad Naruto-sama, sola no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra usted… pero desafortunada mente para usted… no estoy sola" dijo Airi dando la señal de ataque.

De la nada detrás del rubio salieron unas flechas amarillas sujetando una red, que el rubio esquivo con gracia evitando ser capturado. Viendo a su alrededor él se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de muchas mujeres vestidas con uniformes de maid y portando armas como lanzas, cadenas, espadas y arcos en sus manos.

"Hmph, lamentable Miya-chan y Yukari-chan crean que enviar andanada tras andanada funcionara conmigo "dijo Naruto arrogantemente viéndose rodeado por el escuadrón de asalto Maid.

Algunas chicas arrojaron sus cadenas capturando así los brazos del rubio que permanecía quieto, dándoles así la ventaja a las chicas.

"Naruto-sama por favor vuelva al palacio, no quiero tener que usar la fuerza con usted" dijo Airi tratando de convencer a su amo de que regresara por las buenas.

El rubio no contesto y atrajo sus brazos hacia así mismo jalando las cadenas con las dos maids que sostenían las cadenas. Las chicas cayeron sobre sus hombros "Ooh, ¿Te importa si te muerdo en la oreja? Da igual de todas formas lo haré" dijo el mordiendo suavemente la oreja de la maid de pelo marrón dejándola inconsciente.

La maid de pelo color verde y corto aprovecho la distracción del rubio y se liberó haciendo una maniobra digna de un malabarista, ella entonces saco unas dagas y tomo posición de ataque.

"¡Ha!, ¿realmente pelearas así? "Pregunto Naruto de manera burlona confundiendo a la chica, el entonces alza su mano demostrando que le había arrebatado su brasier de color verde claro.

La chica al ver se prenda superior en manos del rubio cruzo sus brazos sobre sus pechos y se arrodillo de la vergüenza "Aquí tienes, te lo devuelvo "dijo Naruto entregándole el brasier a la avergonzada maid que tomo su prensa rápidamente

"Se lo pediré una vez más. ¡Por favor vuelva al palacio, Naruto-sama!" dijo Airi seriamente mientras prepara su guadaña, las demás chicas que lo tenían rodeado siguieron el ejemplo de su superiora y tan bien prepararon sus armas.

"Esto parece más bien una gran fiesta de despedida. Ni siquiera una familia real tiene tantas maids… pero no, no regresare" dijo Naruto arrogantemente.

Airi negó suavemente con la cabeza ante la terquedad de su amo y no tuvo más remedio que dar la orden de ataque. Al chasquear los dedos las demás maids se lanzaron contra el rubio que permaneció quieto y justamente que las chicas estaban a solo centímetros del desapareció sorprendiendo a Airi y a las chicas que lo buscaron con la mirada pero no dieron con él.

Airi miro hacia todos lados buscándolo pero no lo encontró, fue entonces que miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que el rubio había saltado" ¡Ahí arriba! "dijo ella señalando hacia el cielo, las demás chicas obedecieron y miraron hacia arriba.

"¡Les regreso esto!" dijo soltando los brasieres que les arrebato a todas las chicas. Ellas se tiraron al suelo soltando sus armas y cubriendo sus pechos. Naruto aterrizó elegantemente y se cruzó de brazos" ¿Se han tropezado y se han lastimado en las rodillas? Bueno, levántense las faldas y echare un vistazo "dijo con una sonrisa salvaje.

Las chicas solo se alejaron de él dándole libre acceso a su escape, pero fue bloqueado por Airi que tenía una mirada seria en su rostro "Naruto-sama, usted es un hombre pervertido. ¿Quiere sembrar una leyenda sobre un monstruo lujurioso en el bosque? "pregunto Airi acusadoramente.

"¿No es la leyenda de las maids que atacan a viajeros inocentes más importante? "Pregunto Naruto retóricamente.

"Tengo ordenes de la emperatriz Yukari-sama para impedir que escape del palacio. Así que prepárese, porque aquí voy" dijo ella preparando su guadaña.

"Lo siento, pero me abriré paso hasta el final si es necesario. Vamos dame todo lo que tengas" dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

Airi corrió rápidamente hacia el dispuesta a acertarle un golpe con el reverso de sus guadaña. Pero al último momento él se hiso hacia un lado esquivando el golpe, luego tomo a Ari por la cintura y agarro su pecho derecho con su otra mano. Usando su energía como medio el sensibilizo el cuerpo de Airi causando que ella callera al suelo inconsciente.

"Hmph Pero que fácil, bueno tomare esto como botín de guerra "dijo Naruto arrebatándole el brasier negro a la inconsciente Airi. El entonces con el camino despejado y sus "perseguidores" inconscientes emprendió camino hacia la cueva en donde realizaría su viaje dimensional.

**{X En La Cueva X}**

Posicionándose en el centro del círculo Naruto junto las manos para luego realizar una serie de sellos con las manos "**Jigen no Kōtsū (Transportación Dimensional)**" dijo Naruto para luego ser rodeado por una esfera azulada liberando partículas azules y chispas eléctricas que hacían contacto con las runas. De un momento a otro le esfera desapareció, llevándose a Naruto de la cueva.

**{X Brecha Dimensional X} **

Naruto termino llegando otra vez a la brecha dimensional como cuando llego la primera vez que conoció a Ophis y Great Red y termino luchando contra ellos. Solo que esta vez el lugar parecía diferente porque ahora tenía agua en el suelo pero lo suficiente escasa como para no inundar el lugar.

"Mmm, esto es ciertamente curioso… no recuerdo que este lugar fuera tenido agua "dijo Naruto mirando el lugar ahora un poco cambiado" Pero bueno, las cosas cambian. ¿Ahora como puedo terminar llegando a esa dimensión otra ves?" casi como si fuese sido escuchado, un portal se abrió delante de él, cosa que lo sorprendió" Ok, esto es extraño y misterioso… pero bueno a lo mejor valdrá la pena" dijo Naruto entrando al portal.

**{X Lugar Desconocido X}**

Naruto termino saliendo del portal en medio del cielo y confiado de que terminaría en tierra como la última vez no se preparó para flotar así que termino cayendo rápidamente hacia quien sabe donde.

Mientras caía él pudo divisar que caería en una pequeña isla en donde pudo ver pequeñas luces que iluminaban la isla. Ya estando muy cerca de terminar la caída el activo su técnica de levitación pero a la velocidad que avía tomado al caer le dio suficiente fuerza como para terminar aterrizando bruscamente.

Japón es un país insular del este de Asia. Situado en el océano Pacífico, en donde los humanos Vivian felizmente y sin complicaciones, tenían una buena ecónoma, y grandes tierras perfectas para la agricultura. Tan bien poseía una gran historia desde el inicio hasta ahora lleno de momentos tristes y felices.

Los ciudadanos transitaban tranquilamente por las concurridas calles, que estaban llanas de personas que se dirijan a sus casas después de un largo día de trabajo con la esperanza de llegar y ver a sus familias, cenar con ellos y tener una merecida noche de sueño.

Pero todo eso se fue a la fregada al oír como caía un hombre del cielo y aterrizaba en medio de la calle de pies y perfectamente bien.

"¡Ha! Aterrizaje casi perfecto, y eso es un punto para mí y un punto menos para la fisic-…"Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar por ser arrollado por un Carro compacto, el salió disparado contra el suelo en donde dio unas cuantas vueltas y después estrellarse contra la vidriera de una tienda de moda.

Las personas y el conductor del auto se horrorizaron al ver como el extraño hombre fue atropellado.

"¡Mierda lo mate, joven por favor si aún está vivo resista que lo ayudare!" dijo el conductor del carro que se bajó y corrió directamente hacia la vidriera para verificar de que el joven estuviera aunque sea vivo.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver como el joven se levantaba perfectamente bien y sin ningún rasguño" ¡Maldición pero qué clase de bestia acorazada tiene semejante fuerza, pagaras por eso!" dijo Naruto mientras a espaldas de Naruto se abrían unos círculos dorados de los cuales espadas y lanzas fueron disparadas contra el carro.

Las personas que vieron todo el desarrollo de los hechos se sorprendieron y luego se asustaron al ver como el joven salió ileso del terrible accidente y que luego sacara espadas y lanzas de extraños círculos dorados y luego ser disparas contra el carro empalándolo y destrozándolo en una gran explosión.

"Hmph, eso te mostrara a no retarme" dijo Naruto para luego saltando hacia un edificio dejando a una multitud conmocionada y sorprendida.

Naruto salto de edificio en edificio mirando con curiosidad el extraño entono en el que se encontraba ahora" _Mmmm, no recuerdo que este lugar fuera así, pero de todos modos que raro que Dios no ha aparecido… quizás se olvidó de mi presencia_ "pensaba Naruto entre salto y salto.

El rubio entonces salió de zona de edificios llegando a una zona boscosa en donde se desplazaba con velocidad y agilidad entre los árboles. Pero el sonido de una discusión lo detuvo, escondiendo sigilosamente entre los arboles Naruto se dispuso a observar el acontecimiento.

"¿Por qué hacen esto?, ¡Si Baraqiel se entera los asesinara! "Grito una voz claramente femenina. Ella era una mujer de pechos grandes con el pelo largo y de color negro atado en una larga cola de caballo, ella tenía ojos de color violetas. Ella vestía un traje tradicional de miko, que consistía en un haori blanco con detalles rojos, un hakama rojo y un par de zōri y tabis blancos.

Ella tenía una mueca feroz en su hermoso rostro mirando de forma desafiante a sus perseguidores que Naruto reconoció rápidamente por sus alas negras "Eso crees, pues te equivocas porque te mataremos rápidamente…. Y tal vez jugaremos un poco contigo y tu cuerpo" dijo el que parecía ser el jefe de los tres caídos" Pero bueno, prefiero que las mujeres estén muertas antes de jugar con ellas y sus cuerpos" dijo el caído preparando su lanza que era de un color morado oscuro, los otros dos ángeles caídos siguieron el ejemplo de su jefe y prepararon sus lanzas, entonces los tres arrojaron sus armas contra la mujer.

"_Lo lamento mucho Baraqiel, pero parece que yo y nuestra pequeña Akeno-chan moriremos… lamento ser una mujer tan débil_" pensó la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponías sus manos sobre su vientre.

¡Clang!

**{X Reproducir: Black Cat Soundtrack: Kuroki Neko X}**

Ella entonces abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido del metal chocar contra el metal y lo que vio la sorprendió. Frente a ella y protegiéndola yacía un hombre cubierto por una armadura negra de aspecto macabra. En sus manos tenía las lanzas que los caídos le habían arrojado a ella.

"Vine a dar mala suerte "dijo fríamente el hombre con armadura negra mientras partía las lanzas como si fueran simples varillas "Atacar a una mujer indefensa en medio del bosque me enfada, pero lo que más me enfada es el hecho de que planean asesinarla y violarla… así que me pregunto ¿Qué tan basuras pueden llegar ser ustedes tres?" dijo amenazadoramente el hombre de negra armadura.

"No interfieras, demonio esto no es de ti incumbencia" dijo uno de los caídos.

"Respuesta incorrecta" dijo Naruto chasqueando los dedos, de la nada una espada salió disparada a sus espaldas impactando rápidamente con la frente del ángel caído matándolo inmediatamente" Bien, entonces quien me dará la respuesta que quiero" dijo peligrosamente Naruto.

"¡M-maldito, pagaras por eso! "Dijo airadamente el líder lanzándose en contra de Naruto seguido del otro ángel caído. Ambos caídos invocaron sus lanzas y apuntaron al rubio con la clara intención de atravesarlo.

"Entonces mueran "Susurro Naruto mientras a sus espaldas varios círculos dorados se abrieron lanzando una andana de espadas, lanzas, dagas y cadenas con púas, toda la combinación de armas acabaron con los dos ángeles caídos que no tuvieron oportunidad algunas de sobrevivir ante brutal ataque.

Himejima Shuri se sorprendió con la absoluta facilidad con la cual el hombre de armadura negra acabo con tres ángeles sin moverse de su lugar, solo uso una combinación de armas que acabaron con los tres de horrible forma. Ella se dio cuenta de que el hombre de armadura negra la observaba a ella, sintiendo miedo por el destino de su vida y la de su futura hija ella salió corriendo tratando de escapar del hombre de armadura.

Eso fuera sido posible si el hombre no tuviera una velocidad endemoniada, la cual uso para aparecer frente a ella" Tranquila no voy a matarte, no tendría sentido matarte luego de haberte salvado de esos caídos" dijo Naruto con voz tranquilizadora.

Shuri no confiando mucho en el asistió pero seguía prepara por si el hombre de armadura negra hacia cualquier movimiento extraño "Si… gracias… te lo agradezco mucho… gracias por salvarme" dijo ella tratando de ver quien era pero fallaba miserablemente porque el casco/mascara del hombre cubría su rostro.

Antes de que algo más fuese dicho Por Naruto o Shuri dos lanzas de luz una de color dorado y otra de color azul eléctrico se interpusieron entre ellos, de entre los arboles salieron dos hombres siendo ángeles caídos por sus alas negras en sus espaldas.

El primero era un hombre joven con doce alas negras en su espalda. Su pelo era negro con el flequillo rubio y ojos rojos de tono claro. Vestía un una chaqueta larga de color morada, algunas correas alrededor de los brazos y las muñecas y en la cintura, y unos pantalones negros, este era **Azazel**, el gobernador general de la organización Grigori.

El segundo hombre era de mediana edad con días alas negras en su espalda y de aspecto rudo con el pelo negro y una barba negra y ojos de color purpura claro. Su cuerpo era musculoso forjado por las batallas, vestía una gabardina roja abierta, y unos pantalones negros, este era **Baraqiel** otro de los líderes de Grigori.

"¡Aléjate de ella o morirás! "Dijo Baraqiel aterrizando para luego preparar dos lanzas azules en cada mano.

Azazel aterrizo detrás de Shuri mientras revisaba su estado físico "¿Shuri te encuentras bien, no estas herida? "Pregunto Azazel mientras ponía a la pelinegra detrás de su espalda, quedando así entre ella y Naruto.

Naruto no dijo nada y tampoco hiso caso de la amenaza del corpulento hombre" ¿Qué si no lo hago, me mataras o qué? "pregunto Naruto retando a Baraqiel.

"Entonces prepárate para morir "dijo Baraqiel con la intención de arrojar sus lanzas pero se detuvo al ver como Shuri salió de las espaldas de Azazel y se interpuso entre él y el hombre de armadura negra.

"¡No Baraqiel, él no es malo el me protegió de tres ángeles caídos! "Dijo Shuri en voz alta para que Baraqiel y Azazel la escucharan no hubiera mal entendidos

"Que… ¿Lo dices en serio?" pregunto Baraqiel sorprendo por esa revelación, Shuri asistió demostrando que hablaba muy en serio.

"Es verdad Baraqiel, aquí están los cuerpos de quienes atacaron a Shuri "dijo Azazel mientras revisaba los cadáveres de los tres caídos.

"Pues si es así… te agradezco mucho que hayas salvado a mi esposa" dijo el pelinegro bajando sus lanzas y deshaciéndolas.

"No hay problema… solo hice lo que es correcto "dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta emprendiendo vuelo a otra ubicación. Dejando a tres desconocidos resolver sus asuntos.

**{X 10 Minutos Después X}**

Después de alejarse lo suficiente del lugar del encuentro, Naruto termino llegando a otro claro un poco más apartado de la civilización. El instalaría la **Jigen no Tobira (Puerta Dimensional)** en esta dimensión para ir y venir a su antojo.

"Bueno, aquí vamos" dijo Naruto empezando a hacer una serie de sellos con las manos. El rubio para por una larga serie de cien sellos, los necesarios para poder hacer que la puerta fuera 100% funcional en cualquier momento. El entonces apoyo las manos en el suelo después de realizar el sello número 100" **Fūin no Seigen: Jigen no Tobira = (Sello Dimensional: Puerta Dimensional)**" dijo Naruto catalizando energía en la tierra.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero luego el área en donde estaba Naruto empezó a temblar causando un pequeño terremoto de magnitud 2.9 en la zona. Del centro del claro emergió la puerta dimensional con los cristales normalmente azules estando trasparentes, prueba de que todavía no había hecho enlace o conexión con la otra puerta.

"Bueno, lo importante es que ya está puesta. Ahora solo falta que sea funcional y poder ir y venir cuando me plazca" dijo Naruto relajándose enormemente al ver que por lo menos la técnica cumplió la primera función primaria: instalarse en otra dimensión.

Sin aviso alguno unas manos espectrales salieron de una fisura de espacio-tiempo envolviendo a Naruto de pies a cuello impidiendo cualquier movimiento o escape por pate de él. Las manos los jalaron hacia la fisura por donde salieron trayendo al rubio con ellas a quien sabe dónde.

**{X Brecha Dimensional X}**

Naruto termino cayendo otra vez en la brecha dimensional pero ahora sí que se sorprendió por el gran cambio que tenía el lugar. Esta vez el lugar tenía agua en el suelo pero lo suficiente escasa como para no inundar el lugar y lo más sorprendente. Todo tipo de objetos que flotan a su alrededor. Bombillas, Pupitres, mesas, sillas, juguetes y algunas ruinas de casas y edificios.

"¿Pero qué mierdas pasa aquí?, hace unas horas este lugar no tenía todas estas cosas" dijo Naruto ahora su verdaderamente confundido y preocupado. El se acercó a una pared y se sentó frente a ella, tratando de pensar bien las cosas nuevas que avían en este lugar "'_Ok ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? _"Pensó tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica ante el sorprendente cambio de la brecha dimensional.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que una figura yacía sobre él.

"¿Estás perdido Naruto-kun?" dijo una suave voz femenina sacando a Naruto de sus profundos pensamientos. Naruto sin duda tenía que admitir que la dueña de esa voz sin dura era muy hermosa.

La voz provenía de una chica de quizás 14 o 15 años, con la piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos de un hermoso color morado y una larga cabellera blanca hasta los tobillos y largas trenzas a cada lado de su hermoso y angelical rostro. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con rosas azules, y andaba descalza exponiendo unos pies muy bien cuidados. En sus brazos sostenía un peluche de un conejo blanco con una capa azul y blanca y un lazo alrededor de su cuello y pechos copa D.

La hermosa chica le dedico una linda sonrisa muy amable" Fufufu, eres tan lindo cuando estas sorprendido Naruto-kun "dijo riendo suavemente la chica de larga cabellera mientras se acercaba más al sorprendido Naruto.

"No quiero sonar grosero y descortés, ¿pero quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre? "Pregunto Naruto inseguro ante la presencia de esta chica.

"Ara, ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces? Y el cómo se tu nombre es sencillo, por qué los dos somos iguales y el quien soy, bueno soy Abyss, pero para ti puedo ser Alyss "dijo la ahora identificada Abyss o Alyss mientras se acercaba más a Naruto.

"¿Alyss?, ¿y exactamente qué quieres decir con que somos iguales? "Preguntó Naruto muy confundido por lo que dijo Alyss.

"Mmm, veo que así no lo recordaras… bueno quizás esto te ayude a recordar" dijo Alyss tomando el rostro de Naruto entre sus suaves manos y acercaba su hermoso rostro al del rubio.

"¿Qué pretendes hac-…"Naruto no pudo terminar de hacer su pregunta, ya que Alyss presiono sus rozados y delicados labios contra los suyos.

La suavidad de los rozados labios de Alyss adormecieron los demás sentidos de Naruto dejándolo completamente inmóvil disfrutando del suave beso dado por la hermosa chica.

Naruto sintió como rápidamente su cuerpo se adormecía y sus sentidos se hacían cada vez más débiles… y de cierto modo sentía como si le estuvieran drenando muy rápidamente sus poderes. Dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, el rompió el beso y la aparto alejándolo un poco de él.

Pero fue muy tarde.

Por qué Alyss introdujo su mano en el pecho del rubio como si de un fantasma se tratase. La chica entonces procedió a sacar su mano de del pecho de Naruto trayendo consigo un orbe de energía de color negro con un aura de color azul.

Naruto sintiendo como sus poderes poco a poco lo abandonaban y sus fuerzas se agotaban dio un gran salto hacia atrás tomando una distancia segura de la chica" ¿Pero que me hiciste? "pregunto Naruto cayendo al suelo de rodillas, el rubio estaba pálido y muy sudoroso con su respiración muy agitada.

"Solo tome algo de tu maravilloso y fantástico poder… después de todo, si voy a ser la madre de tus hijos ambos tenemos que tener los mimos poderes "dijo Alyss introduciendo el orbe de dos colores en el centro de su pecho.

"Ahhhh, fantástico te siento en mi interior Naruto-kun, tu poder sin duda se sienten increíbles dentro de mí, están fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo y en cada rincón" dijo la chica mientras tocaba su cuerpo de una forma muy lujuriosa y sensual "Teh hee, creo que los probare un poco contigo Naruto-kun, así que no mueras" dijo Alyss con una expresión adorable mientras extendía su brazo derecho y abría su palma.

De la palma de la mano de la chica salió disparada una cadena plateada con púas en los eslabones y una estaca al final de la cadena.

Naruto estando muy débil se hecho hacia un lado evitando que la cadena lo atravesara en el centro de su pecho, pero no de que la cadena atravesara su hombro derecho derramando mucha sangre al suelo.

"Hay, pero que mal falle" dijo Alyss retrayendo la cadenas del hombre de naruto causando que las púas en los eslabones abrieran aún más la herida del rubio, la cadena se retrajo completamente solo quedando la estaca visible en la palma de la chica "Mmmm, Naruto-kun tu sangre es deliciosa "dijo lamiendo la punta de la estaca probando así la sangre del rubio" Soy una chica muy lujuriosa ¿verdad?" pregunto Alyss mientras aún seguía limpiando la punta de la estaca con su lengua.

Naruto usando el momento de distracción de Alyss realizo sellos de mano para luego apoyar sus palmas en el suelo "**Jigen no Kōtsū (Transportación Dimensional)**" dijo Naruto usando su técnica y siendo rodeado por una esfera azul con algunas chipas saliendo de ella.

"¿Qué? No, no escaparas Naruto-kun "dijo Alyss lanzando su cadena otra vez hacia el rubio y la esfera. Pero fue demasiado tarde por que antes de que la cadena atravesara la esfera, esta desapareció llevándose consigo al rubio" Ahh, mouu se me escapo Naruto-kun… pero no importa. Sé que lo volveré a ver otra vez" dijo la peliblanca soñando con el hermoso y sangriento encuentro que tendría con Naruto en el futuro.

**{X Imperio Dorado X} **

Vemos a Yukari, Miya, Morrigan, Eva, Arturia y Sakuya sentadas en una gran mesa de conferencias hablando sobre la desaparición de Naruto por 10 días que habían pasado desde que él se escapó del palacio por cuarta vez durante lo que va de año.

"Muy bien, eso será lo que haremos, como nosotras pasamos la mayoría del tiempo con el no tendremos más opción que atarlo para que no vuelva a pasar este tipo de cosas" Hablo Miya siendo la más racional entre todas las chicas presentes en la habitación.

"Fufufufu, ¿eso significa que podremos hacer lo que queramos con él? "Pregunto Yukari divertidamente.

"Yukari-san Master no es un juguete, él es el emperador así que por favor demuestre algo de respeto" dijo Arturia no muy contenta con la idea de Yukari.

"A mí me agrada la idea de Yukari-san, poder hacer lo que queramos con Naru-kun es sin duda muy buena idea" dijo Morrigan imaginándose los escenarios sexuales con el rubio atado.

"¡Morrigan-san, Yukari-san no podemos hacerle eso a Naruto-sama, estaría muy mal! "Dijo Sakuya en desacuerdo, aunque en sus pensamientos se imaginaba a ella atada y su amado Naruto-sama penetrándola salvajemente.

"Hooo, así que la maid quiere ser castigada por su amo. Qué lindos pensamientos" dijo Evangeline burlonamente causando que Sakuya se sonrojara de vergüenza al ser descubierta.

"¡Ya basta todas, ninguna usara a Naruto-kun para cumplir sus deseos indecentes ¡" estallo Mita ya irritada por la pervertida discusión de las demás chicas.

Justo en ese momento sobre la mesa se forma una esfera azul que se disipo dejando caer a un sangrante Naruto sobre la mesa alarmando a todas.

"¡NARUTO/KUN/SAMA/MASTER!" gritaron las chicas al verlo cubierto de su propia sangre y sujetándose el hombro.

"Jeje estoy bien solo es una herida menor ya curara solo teng-…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"DE REPENTE Naruto grito de dolor al sentir como si sus huesos, sus músculos se desgarran y contraen dolorosamente y su sangre tan caliente como la magma.

Las chicas se asustaron aún más al oír el repentino grito de dolor de su interés amoroso, pero se horrorizaron aún más al ver como el rubio liberaba descargas electicas y que su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado por una energía negruzca con matices azules.

Ellas entonces notaron que la figura cubierta de energía de Naruto empezó a disminuir de tamaño lentamente haciéndose más pequeña por segundo. Hasta que la energía desapareció abriendo paso a un resplandor de luz azul que las cejo a todos momentáneamente.

Después de que todas recuperaron su visión se sorprendieron soberanamente ante lo que veían sus ojos. Él una vez alto, musculoso y guapo Naruto desapareció, dejando solo a un pequeño niño de quizás unos 8 o 10 años de edad con el pelo rubio igualmente dorado y de cuerpecito delgado.

El pequeño niño abrió débilmente sus ojos demostrando que seguían siendo rojo escarlatas pero ahora eran un rojo más claro y suave" ¿Hare?, ¿Por qué todas me miran así?" pregunto débilmente el pequeño rubio para luego caer desmayado sobre la mesa.

Y entonces.

¡El infierno se desató!

}-{

**Notas:**

**Aquí tiene el capítulo 6, el primer capítulo del año que mejor que empezar el año con un capitulo de 9.717 palabras espero que les guste y disfruten.**

**El collar que Sakuya le regalo a Naruto es el mismo que usa Alone/Hades del manga/anime Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas.**

**En mi perfil encontrara la imagen de como luce Alyss-chan en mi fic.**

**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy y si quieren saber que le paso a Naruto no se pierdan el próximo capítulo así que no se olviden sintonizarme de nuevo, se les quiere.**


End file.
